


愛を乞う。　～ a great desire to love  (japanese translation)～

by mioh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Identity Swap, Kimi no Na wa AU, M/M, Soulmates, Temporary Character Death, 「君の名は。」パロ, 日本語, 翻訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 51,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioh/pseuds/mioh
Summary: 概要:なんとも奇妙で、不可思議で、現実離れしたことだが、勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、互いに入れ替わっていたのだ。―― この作品は、lily_winterwood さんの作品a great desire to loveの日本語翻訳版です。This work is japanese translation of "a great desire to love" by lily_winterwood-san. Thank you, Lily!





	1. それは手袋みたいにぴったりと　　～ you fit my body like a glove ～

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a great desire to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884927) by [lily_winterwood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_winterwood/pseuds/lily_winterwood). 



> 作者コメント:  
> 　もしあなたがすでに『君の名は。』をご覧になっていたのなら、なぜ私が警告タグをつけなかったか、ご理解いただけると思います。そう、ストーリー展開が元ネタの映画に準拠しているからなんです、ごめんなさい。でもハッピーエンドは約束します！　この先タグを追加していく予定ですが、ストーリーをアップする前後で読者の皆さんを差別化してしまう意図はありません。  
> 　それでは、お付き合いください！
> 
>  
> 
> 【訳者より】  
> この作品は、lily_winterwood さんの作品[ a great desire to love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884927/chapters/20367091) の日本語訳です。  
> 　こころよく翻訳の許可をくださった lily さん、ありがとうございます！  
> 　(23.12.2018 追記) 日本の投稿サイト[Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10515757)へも転載許可をいただきました。
> 
> 　This work is japanese translation of "a great desire to love" by lily_winterwood-san. Thank you, Lily!
> 
> 　お読みになる前に、以下の点にご注意ください。
> 
> ・震災・津波表現、およびそれに伴う、メインキャラクター含む死傷者が出ることを示唆する表現があります。  
> ・特に、元ネタとなった映画「君の名は。」をまだご覧になっていない方は、ネタバレにご注意ください。
> 
> 年齢制限：10代の方以上
> 
> CP種別: 勝生勇利/ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, 勝生勇利 & ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, クリストフ・ジャコメッティ & ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, クリストフ・ジャコメッティ & 勝生勇利, オタベック・アルティン & ユーリ・プリセツキー
> 
> 主要登場キャラター: 勝生勇利, ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ, ユーリ・プリセツキー, ピチット・チュラノン, クリストフ・ジャコメッティ, 奥川ミナコ, 西郡豪, 西郡優子, 西郡家の三つ子姉妹, 勝生真利, 勝生寛子, サーラ・クリスピーノ, ミラ・バビチェヴァ
> 
> 追加タグ: ソウルメイト・パロ, 入れ替わり・パロ, 立場の入れ替わり, 「君の名は。」パロ, ソウルメイト, せつない話そしてハッピーエンド, タイムトラベル・パロ, 一時的なキャラクター死亡表現あり

 

『わたしはあなたに出会った。あなたを覚えている。あなたは誰？』

　――　『二十四時間の情事』　女

 

* * *

 

　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが目を覚ましてまず感じたのは、狭すぎるベッドから落っこちた痛みだった。

　床の上で身を起こし、うめきながら体についた塵を払い ―― いつもよりぼやけた視界のなか気づいたのは、自分が服を着ていた、ということである。

　変だ。自分はいつも下着1枚で寝ていたはずだ。

　髪をかきあげると、ずいぶんと短くなっている。髪の色も視認できないくらいだ。

　鏡を探して、彼は周囲を見まわした。

　部屋の隅にもうひとつベッドがあり、グリーンのベッドカバーが掛けられている。テキストブックでいっぱいの白い本棚、デスクがふたつと、黒いジャケットを引っかけた椅子もふたつずつ。自分が寝ていたベッドの足元にはバッグが置かれ、使い込まれたフィギュアスケート靴がはみ出ている。そして3匹のハムスターの暮らすケージが、向こうのベッドの脇にあるナイトテーブルに載っている。

　スライディングクローゼットの横に鏡があったので、歩み寄って覗き込んだヴィクトルは、鏡に映った自分の姿に動きを止めた。

　彼は、アジア人の若い男の体に変わっていた。

 

* * *

 

「勇利！　練習に遅れちゃうよ！」

　勝生勇利が飛び起きると、ルームメイトのピチット・チュラノンが、ベッドのかたわらで小首をかしげていた。眼鏡を手探りし、かけると、気づかわしげなピチットの表情が焦点をむすぶ。

「なに？」勇利は訊ねた。

「今日は眼鏡を忘れなかったね」と、ピチット。

　勇利は顔をしかめる。「眼鏡を忘れたりするわけないだろ？　よく見えなくなっちゃう」

「昨日は忘れて練習に出てきたよ」さらりと答えるピチット。勇利はぎょっと相手を見た。「それと、遅刻した。理由は、リンクへの道順をなぜだか忘れてたから。だけど練習が始まったとたん、チャオチャオはそんなことどうでもよくなっちゃった！　だって4回転サルコウを成功させたんだよ！」

「ええ？」問い返す勇利は、ますます混乱してしまった。この自分がどうやって……最後に覚えていることといったら、夜にベッドに入ったあと、ロシアへ行って大好きなヴィクトル・ニキフォロフみたいにスケートなぞをするという、あまりにも奇妙な夢を見ていたことで……。

　そしたら丸1日分の記憶を失くしているなんて、どういうことなんだろ？

「今日は何日？」練習着に震える手を伸ばしつつ、勇利は訊ねた。

「4月20日だよ」と、ピチット。

　勇利の手が止まった。昨夜ベッドに入ったときは、18日だったはず。

「勇利？」問いかけるピチットの声は、ひそやかなものになっていた。「もし気分がすぐれないなら、チャオチャオには僕のほうから遅れるって伝えとくよ。なんなら今日は1日オフに――」

「大丈夫！」勇利はすぐさま返すと、ごしごし両目をこすった。手に何か書かれていることに気がついて、また動きを止める。

  
**ハロー、ユウリ！**

  
　勇利はじっとその文字を見つめていたが、やがて溜め息をついて着替えを続行した。

　その後はリンクへの道すがら、興奮ぎみのピチットから、来シーズンのプログラム曲に『王様とスケーター』を使えるかどうかのおしゃべりを半分うわの空で聞いていた勇利は、チェックしていたスマートフォンに新たな画像が増えていることに気がついた。

「僕たち、アストロ・コーヒーに行ったの？」だしぬけに勇利は問う。

「そうだよ」ピチットが答える。「勇利ったら、なんでもかんでも写真に撮ってたよ」

　画面に大きく映し出された自分の顔の画像を見て、勇利は溜め息をつく。「そうみたいだね」と言ってから、テキスト画面を開いた。

　最新のエントリーが、昨日の日付で入っている。眉をひそめ、開いてみれば、昨日の出来事が事こまかに記録されており、さらには今度自分が演じるショートプログラムの振付に関する批評が、これまた同じように長ったらしく書かれている。

「まあ、昨日僕の体を使ってたのが誰だろうと、そいつはスケートの滑り方は知ってたみたいだ」勇利は冷ややかにそう言うと、ポケットにスマートフォンを押し込んだ。聞いていたピチットが笑い、ふたりは練習へと向かうのだった。

　何も特別なことは起きなかった。昨日の自分が何をしでかしたにせよ、そのことを周囲がどう思っているかが勇利の一番の気がかりだったのだが、勇利の技術が「普段に戻った」と、人々はむしろほっとした様子で感想を述べた。練習を終え、ピチットと一緒に小さなカフェで軽く食事をすませると、勇利は部屋に戻って宿題に取りかかることにした。

　デスクに向かっていると、もうひとつ、あのスケーターが勇利に残していったものがあることに気づいた。積み上げたノートブックのうちの1冊に、書いた覚えのないものが書かれている。何ページにもわたる振付のアイディア、4回転サルコウをきれいに着氷する秘訣、第三者の視点からみた、勇利の身体のパーツごとに必要な柔軟性のこと。くすりと勇利は笑ったが、それ以上に、どの指摘にも心が満たされた。チェレスティーノよりも的確な指導をしてくれる、秘密のコーチがついたような気分だ。

　ふたたび、自分の手に書かれた字を見る。 **ハロー、ユウリ** 、というメッセージ。勇利はペン立てからマーカーを1本取り出し、メッセージのすぐ下に書きくわえた。

  
**あなたは誰？**

  
　そして宿題の手を止めて、勇利はヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのスケーティング動画を探すと、まるでスケートの神様みたいに滑らかに氷上を舞うアイドルの姿を、溜め息とともに見つめるのだった。

　一日でいいから、ヴィクトルみたいに滑れたらいいのにな……。

 

* * *

 

　頬になにやら濡れた感触をおぼえ、勇利は目を覚ました。

　びっくりして飛び起きると、頬をぺろぺろ舐めているチョコレート色のスタンダードプードルとぶつかった。「ヴィっちゃん、やめて！」と叫ぶ。プードルは動きを止めて、不思議そうにじっとこちらを見つめた。

　勇利は、ヴィっちゃんをデトロイトに連れてきていなかったことを思い出した。それに、この犬はもっと大きくて、ヴィっちゃんよりずっと年をとっている。言うなれば、こいつはむしろ……。

　ああ。きっとまたあの夢だ。

「マッカチン、おりなさい」勇利が言うと、でかすぎる上に白すぎるベッドから、ぴょんとプードルはおりた。勇利もおりてガウンを探し、伸びをした。またシャツを着ていない、そして鏡を見れば、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの顔がこちらを見返した。

　まるでヴィクトル・ニキフォロフその人のような、しっかりした胸板、岩みたいに締まった腹筋、そしてキュートなお尻、そして ―― と、ここで自分がしている変な想像に気がついて、ひえっと勇利は息を呑む。

　夢とはいえ、自分の憧れのひとの体に卑猥なことを考えていいはずはない。

　勇利は急いで着替えると、アパートメント内のキッチンに大股で歩いていった。ヴィクトル宅の冷蔵庫ときたら、貧相だ。ストックしてある主食だけは高級品だが、あとはテイクアウトの箱がいくつかと、不健康ともいえる数のウォッカとシャンパンのボトル。食料棚もまばらで、中にあったのはタンパク質中心のグラノーラ・バーの箱、低カロリーをうたうキリル文字がまぶしく印刷されたスナックにいたっては、勇利は危機感すらおぼえた。ドッグフードは食料室の上の棚にあったので（こちらもやはり、ほとんどアルコール類で占められていた。これは近いうちになんとかしなければなるまい）、マッカチンのボウルを満たし、水を替えてやり、グラノーラ・バーをかじりながら自分の ―― いや、ヴィクトルの ―― スマートフォンのチェックを始めた。

　ロシア語でいくつか連絡がきている。勇利は唸った。この夢はあまりにも現実的すぎる。どうせならロシア語もわかるようになっていてくれればいいのに。

　インターネット翻訳で『今どこにいる』『もう5分前にはリンクに着いてるはずじゃないのか』というおおよその意味が理解でき、勇利は慌てた。急いで『今向かってる』と（英語で、である。そこまで自虐的な真似はしない）返信し、ソファの上にあったコートと、金色に輝くブレ―ドのついたスケート靴が入ったバッグをつかんで、ドアの外へ飛び出した。

　サンクトペテルブルクに建つ豪華なアパートメントを出て、目でドアマンに挨拶したものの、リンクがどこにあるのか知らないことに気がついた。

　慌てて勇利はあたりを見まわした。ここは比較的人通りが少ないが、見知らぬ人を呼びとめてリンクへの道筋を訊くほかない。それだけじゃない！　もし呼びとめた相手が英語を解さなかったら？

　また連絡が届いた。勇利がネット翻訳に頼ったところ、『お前と一緒に行く』と読めた。

「ヴィクトル！」

　1分と経たず、誰かが叫んだ。勇利は身をすくめる。振り向けば、ぎょっとしたことに、ほんの数歩離れた路上で、ロシア・チームのジャケットを羽織ったティーンの少年が怒鳴っている。

　勇利は一歩あとずさった。なんでユーリ・プリセツキーが夢に出てくるんだ？　少年のことはかろうじて覚えている。たしか、今年のジュニア・グランプリファイナルの優勝候補だ。

　ユーリ・プリセツキーはすたすた歩み寄り、むこうずねを蹴飛ばしてきた。顔をぐいと近づけたユーリがロシア語でわめきだし、勇利は後退する。

「ごめん」やっとのことで言葉を返した。

　ユーリがきっと睨みつけた。

「いったいどうしたってんだ、じじい？」と迫ってくる。

「知らないよ！」勇利はかすれ声をあげる。「これは夢なんだろ？」

　ユーリが目をすがめた。そして肩をすくめる。「どっちでもいいけどよ」と言った。「一緒にリンクに行くんだろ。俺のシニアデビューのプログラムに振り付けてくれるって、お前は約束してたんだし」

「ええ？」勇利は問い返した。シニアデビューのプログラム？　この子はもうそんな先のことまで考えてるのか。

「ご……ごめん。なんの話だかわからないんだけど」

「まーた、忘れちまっただなんて言わせねえぞ！」ユーリが拳を振りあげた。「いいか、てめえ、約束しただろうが！」

　勇利は弱りきって笑った。「ああ、うん。ヴィクトルは ―― いや、僕は、どこかに書いておいたはずだよ！」

　そしてヴィクトルのスマートフォンを引っ張り出し、ロックを解除する。ヴィクトルは勇利のために、プログラムのことを書き残してくれた。ならこれのどこかに、ユーリのプログラムのことも記録しているはず……。

　ああ、そうか。だとしたら、ロシア語だ。

「ええと。見る？　この中にあると思うんだけど……」勇利は言って、スマートフォンをユーリに差し出した。少年は受け取りながら、いぶかるような視線を勇利にくれ、画面のスクロールを始めた。

「どうしちまったんだ？」と訊いてきた。「ロシア語まで全部、忘れちまうなんてよ？　寄る年波にゃ勝てねえな」

「その……最近ストレスが溜まってて」

　嘘をついた勇利だが、対するユーリの不信の眼差しを見ても、別に驚かなかった。まったくありえない。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフがロシア語を忘れるほどストレスを溜め込むなんて、あるはずがない。

「何日か前も、そうだったよな」無益にそう言うと、ユーリは道を歩き出した。勇利もついていく。「ジャンプも全部しくじりやがって。ヤコフが4回転フリップをもう一度やれって言っても、お前は着氷もできなかったろ。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが自分のクソ代名詞で失敗するなんてよ」

　勇利は前回の夢を思い出した。ははあ。この夢はうまく連続している。

「調子が悪いって言っただろ？」と言ってみる。

「今もまた、その調子が悪いってやつなのか？」ユーリが訊ね、スマートフォンを返した。

　勇利は受け取った。「うん、そういうこと」ぼそぼそとつぶやく。真実の方がはるかに奇妙なのだ。

　デトロイトでの練習はなんの変哲もないものだったが、サンクトペテルブルクでの練習は、底なしにひどかった。ヴィクトルの体でこんなにみっともないことをしてしまい、勇利は恥ずかしくてしょうがない。まるでヴィクトルが突然、瀕死のキリンめいた優雅さを体得したみたいなのだ。

　そしてユーリ・プリセツキーには、心から感謝した。（しかし正直なところ、この体の持ち主がユーリに対してこんな感情をもったことが、過去にあったろうか？）金髪の少年は早々に、彼の調子が思わしくない ―― こないだよりもっと悪いんだぞ ―― と、周囲に伝えてくれたからだ。だからどんなに氷上で無様なことになっても、気にすることねえからな、と。それはつまり、あのヤコフ・フェルツマンというおっかないコーチが、こちらの（あまりに多い）転倒や失敗に、（あまり多くは）注意を払わないようにする、ということを意味した。

　いっぽうでユーリ・プリセツキーは、ヴィクトルがスマートフォンに書き残した振付を覚えたらしく、いくらか試したりもしていた。4回転だ。そして勇利がこれまでやったよりもずっと、上手に着氷したのだった。

　練習のあと、勇利はまっすぐアパートメントに戻った。途中、食料品店の前で足を止め、ヴィクトルの冷蔵庫を満たすべく、食料を買い込んだ。ほとんどは果物と野菜だったが、ちゃんと栄養をとれるまともな食事、たとえば本格的とまではいえなくても、カツ丼をつくってあげることはできる。買ってきた食料品をキッチンにおろすと、マッカチンを連れて近所の公園へ散歩に出た。空気はひとときの春の甘やかさを含んであたたかく、繁みやら木の幹やらに鼻をくんくん押しつけるマッカチンを眺めながら、勇利は楽しい時を過ごした。

　その夜、勇利はカツ丼をふたつつくって、ひとつを食べ終えてから残ったひとつは冷蔵庫にしまい、レシピのメモを添えておいた。アパートメントじゅうに、スケートに興じるちっちゃなプードルと花の絵を描き散らす。ソファにごろんと寝ころんで、マッカチンと一緒に記念撮影。

　テキストアプリを開いて、その日一日の出来事を書きつづり、ここの街並みがいかに美しいか、マッカチンの毛がどんなにふかふか柔らかいか、そして次もまたここを訪れたいな、とコメントをつけた。

　今日のヴィクトルのスケーティングについてはとても書けなかったが、それでも勇利は、ヴィクトルの世界を存分に堪能したのだった。

 

* * *

 

　なぜ、自宅のバスルームの鏡に、スケート靴をはいた犬の落書きが残されているのか、ヴィクトルにはわからなかった。

　なぜ、冷蔵庫にたくさんの果物や野菜が詰まっているのかもわからなかったし（さらにいえば、どう調理すれば食べられる代物になるのかも思いつかなかった）、上にカツレツと卵がかかったライスの器が、英語のレシピとともに冷蔵庫に入っているのもなぜなのか、わからなかった。

（とりあえず朝食用に温めてみた。これまでの人生で一番おいしい食べ物かもしれないな、と考える）

　リンクへ姿を現せば、ユーリが妙な目つきでこちらを見た。「今日の調子は悪くねえみたいだな？　じじい」と訊いてくる。

「なんのことを言ってるんだか、わからないなあ」ヴィクトルは返した。

「ってことは、いつもの日常に戻ったわけだ」とユーリ。「昨日は4回転サルコウも失敗してたしな、お前のつくった振付を俺に教えるなんて無理だったろ」

「俺がおまえに振付を見せたって？」ヴィクトルは訊ね返した。「あれはまだ改善の余地があるぞ！」

「まあ、お前が昨日『なんにも』見せてくれなかったって言う気はねえぞ。まるで腑抜けで、ロシア語も読めなかったくらいだしな」ユーリはうんざりと天井を仰ぐ。「練習を始めようぜ。俺だっていつまでも若いままじゃいられねえんだ」

　ヴィクトルは溜め息をついて、氷上へ滑り出た。

 

* * *

 

「ほら勇利、どうした。お前が4回転サルコウを跳べるってことは、ちゃんとわかってるんだぞ」チェレスティーノが言った。勇利は深く息を切らし、リンクの壁面に体を預けた。時間をかけてボトルから水をひと口飲み、溜め息をついた。

「すみません」と謝る。

「早くこっちへきて、もう一度やってみるんだ」

　額の汗をぬぐい、勇利は氷の中央へ戻っていった。そのあと数回、謎のコーチのアドバイスを心に留めていたにもかかわらず、4回転サルコウはみじめな失敗に終わった。

　練習が終わり、足のまめに絆創膏を貼っていると、自分の太腿に新たなメッセージがあることに気がついた。

  
　 **デスクをごらん;)**

 

　足が一歩ごとに痛みの抗議をあげるのもかまわず、勇利は大急ぎで寮に駆け戻った。横滑りとともにデスクの前で止まり、すべてをくまなくチェックする ―― ノートブック、引き出し、ペン立て。

　そして、見つけた。デスクの上にはヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの写真を飾っていたのだが、それは自分が集めた膨大なヴィクトル・コレクションのひとつで、はるばるデトロイトまで持ってきたものだ。今、その写真には、サインがしたためられていた。

　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが勇利の写真に、サインしてくれたのだ。

 

* * *

　

　自分のプログラムに関するテキストを探していたヴィクトルは、その中に英語で入力されたエントリーがあることに気づいた。『ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの人生における、とある一日』と読める。眉をひそめ、ヴィクトルはエントリーを開いてみた。

　昨日起きたことが長くじっくりとつづられていて、街の美しさとマッカチンの毛並みのことが、興奮ぎみに書かれていた。読んでいるヴィクトルの顔に、少し笑みが浮かんだ。

　アパートメントの中を歩きまわってみて、あちこちに残された小さな落書きの紙切れを集めると、冷蔵庫にまとめて貼った。

　そして短く、 **勝生勇利、きみかい？** 　と自分の腕に書いて、ベッドに入った。

　次に彼が目を覚ましたとき、手に答えが書かれていた。

  
　 **イエス。**

 

* * *

 

　夢じゃないんだ。勇利は信じられない思いで、身に覚えのない書き込みがされたプログラムをじっと見て、ついに悟った。僕がヴィクトル・ニキフォロフとして過ごした日々は、現実だったんだ。

　夢じゃないんだ。ヴィクトルは唖然としながら、急にストックの増えた冷蔵庫と、多彩な日本食のメモが貼りつけられた食料棚をじっと見て、ついに悟った。俺が勝生勇利として過ごした日々は、現実だったんだ。

　なんとも奇妙で、不可思議で、現実離れしたことだが、勝生勇利とヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、互いに入れ替わっていたのだ。

 


	2. あなたはわたしに与え、そして壊す　～ you're good for me (you're destroying me) ～

 

　やり方が決まるまでに、さらに数回の入れ替わりがあった。ヴィクトルはスケーティング技術のメモだけでなく、勇利のプログラムについてもフィードバックを残していき、かつ自分のプログラムのこまかなことでも勇利に必ず伝えていった。なので、勇利がヴィクトルの体にいるときに困り果てる、ということはなかった。

　季節はまだ春である。フィギュアスケートのシーズンが本格的に始まるのは秋だ。ふたりにはまだ互いのプログラムを習得し、そして入れ替わった場合にどうするか、考える時間がある。勇利はヴィクトルのモレスキンに、メモを書きつけた。 **たぶん、トリガーは眠ることじゃないかな、** と彼は言う。 **はっきりとは言えないけど。**

　ふたり分のプログラムを覚える必要があるほか（そしてそれぞれの大会にあって、どちらも互いに余計な真似をしないことを信じて）、ふたりは入れ替わりのあいだに毎回どう過ごしたかを報告しあい、何をしろ、何をするな、などと諭すことに決めたのだった。

 

**僕のプログラムをあまり上手に滑らないようにしてくれる？　なんで僕の滑りが安定してないか、チェレスティーノに疑われちゃうよ。**

**ジャンプを跳ぶスキルはちゃんとあるのに、なぜ発揮できないんだ？**

**自分に自信がないんだってば！**

**じゃあ、自信をもたせるのが俺の仕事かな！**

**僕のプログラムを僕よりうまく滑らなきゃいいんでしょ！**

 

　しばらく経つと、ようやくすべてが調子よく落ち着いてきたかに見えた。朝起きて、練習に出かけ、食事をとって友人たちと過ごす。勇利は自分のとっている授業スケジュールのコピーをスマートフォンに残していき、入れ替わったときにヴィクトルが確実に出席できるようにした。だとしても、それでなんとかなるとも思えなかった ―― 入れ替わりの翌日は授業についていくのが心もとないし、両腕には退屈しのぎの落書きがされている。ピチットも勇利と同じ授業をたくさんとっていたので穴埋めに力を貸してはくれるが、友人が授業時間のほとんどを集中よりもタブレットのチェックに費やしていることを、勇利は知っている。なので、入れ替わっていたあいだの授業のことで友に頼るかどうかは、さして問題にならないのだった。

　それに、そんなときの勇利の身に何が起きているのか、ピチットは知らない。彼とヴィクトルのあいだには、この奇妙な状況のことを口外しない、という暗黙の了解ができていた。

 

**ピチットくんが、あなたが鏡を見ながら僕のお尻を揉んでるって言うんだけど。そういうの、やめてもらえる？**

**おまえが同じことをしてない保証なんて、どこにあるんだい？**

**僕には尊厳ってものがあるんですけど？**

**勇利に尊厳があるかどうかは、まずはサルコウをちゃんと跳べるようにしてから言ってほしいね。**

 

　手に手をとってダンスしているのに、曲がなんなのかわからないまま、歌にあわせて一緒にステップを踏むような感じなのだ。

　時折、自分たちがどんなに信じられない状況に置かれているか、ふと気づくこともあるが、だからといってどうしろというのか？　入れ替わっていても、周囲の人々の反応はどれも、ふたりのことを本人そのものだと疑いもしていない。

　さらにはメモや事前の忠告にもかかわらず、ふたりは次第に大胆に振舞うようになってきた。

 

**音大のキュートな女の子とコーヒーを飲みに行ったよ！　勇利のフリーのプログラム曲の手伝いをしたいってさ！**

**ヴィクトル！　僕の人間関係を勝手に変えないで！**

**おまえがもう少しこっちで人気者になれるようにしてるんじゃないか！**

**ヴィクトルと一緒にしないでよ。年中相手に困らないあなたと違って、こっちは誰からの電話も誘いもあったことないんだから！**

 

　次に目覚めたヴィクトルは、残された勇利の報告を読むや、スマートフォンを手近な壁に投げつけた。

 

**勇利、クリストフから俺宛てに、やけに意味深なテキストが送られてきてるんだけど？**

**街に来てるっていうから、夕食に誘ったんだ。クリスのこと、好きなんでしょ？　一緒に撮った画像がいっぱいあるよ。**

**勇利に恋人がいたことないって、今ようやく理解できたよ。**

 

　次に勇利が自身の体で目覚めると、おでこにロシア語で「バカ」と書かれ、スマートフォンにはヴィクトルの文が残されていた。

 

**どうやら俺の人生で唯一かわいいと思える男の子は、マッカチンだけらしいね！**

 

　次にヴィクトルが自身の体で目覚めると、ほっぺたに日本語で「バカ」と書かれ、バスルームの鏡に勇利の書いた付箋が貼られていた。

 

**だったら僕が今のままでいたいってことも、ちゃんとわかってよ！**

 

* * *

 

　ヴィクトルはその日、勇利として目を覚ました。

　今はもう目を開けなくたって、自分の状況がちゃんと理解できた。目覚ましのアラーム音は勇利のスマートフォンのものだったし、腹ぺこのマッカチンが顔を舐めてくることもない。なので今回はただベッド脇に手を伸ばしてアラームを止め、眼鏡をかけ、起きあがった。

　へえ。今回は部屋が違う。彼はホテルの一室にいた。ベッドの足元にはスーツケースが鎮座し、上に衣類が広げられていた。勇利のスケート靴はその横に置かれている。

　ヴィクトルはテレビをつけた。日本のニュース放送だ。テレビをつけっぱなしにしてヴィクトルがクローゼットを開けると、中に勇利の衣装と、生まれてこのかたお目にかかったことのないほどダサいスーツがぶら下がっていた。

（一瞬、勇利に新しいスーツを買ってやるのは、勇利の『浪費するな』という言葉に反することになるだろうか、とヴィクトルは思案する。）

　準備をすべくバスルームへ入ると、鏡にメモが貼ってあった。いわく、

 

**もし入れ替わるようなことがあったら、ヴィクトル、今日はNHK杯のフリーの日だよ。青色の衣装を着て、夜のバンケットにはそこのスーツを着るように。**

 

　ヴィクトルは唸り声をあげた。どんなに入念な準備も、注意もメモも、ひょっとすると変に個人的すぎるかもしれないコーチのアドバイスも、大会その日に入れ替わってしまえば、まったく意味がない。今年のグランプリシリーズのアサインについては教えあっていたものの、同じ大会にぶつからないことに、ヴィクトルは喜びと落胆がないまぜになったような、妙な気分を味わっていたのだ。

　会えるなら、きっと嬉しい。冷蔵庫をいっぱいにして犬にご飯をくれて、同輩のスケーターとの距離を縮めるよう気づかってくれた彼本人を前にして ―― 本当の意味で、そのときそばに居てくれたわけではなかったが、彼は教えてくれたのだ。ただスケートをしてメダルを獲る以上に、生きる実感を。

　メダルか。くそ。昨晩が中国大会の前夜でもあったことを思い出し、ぱん、とヴィクトルは両手で頬を叩く。まったく、ふたつの大会がほぼ同時に開催だなんて。スケート連盟というやつは、足並み揃えるのが本当に好きなんだな。

　念のため、まずは勇利へ向けて記録を残すことにする。唯一の気がかりは、勇利がヴィクトルのフリースケーティングで、結果を出せるかどうかだ。

　壁への激突から悲惨な失敗にまでおよぶリハーサルの報告を読んで、彼は一度『調子が悪い』状態になったときの動画を残しておいてくれるよう、ユーリに頼んでいた（そしてユーリ少年は、どういうことなんだとしつこく連絡をとろうとしてきた）。

　送られてきた動画は、ヴィクトルの恐怖をだいぶ和らげてくれた。ヴィクトルのプログラム要素を完璧にできなくとも、勇利ならうまくやってくれる。おい、ステップシークエンスについちゃ、「ヴィクトルが」これまでやったよりもましなくらいじゃないか。しかし同様に、あの日本のスケーターはたやすく緊張に呑まれて、失敗してしまうのだ。彼は体が元に戻ったときのために、そんなコメントを勇利に残しておいた。

　願わくば、大会のあいだ勇利がこのことを心に留めておいてくれればいい。

　ヴィクトルは顔にばしゃばしゃ水をかけ、髪に手を滑らせた。背筋を伸ばし、いくらかストレッチを済ませると、前回入れ替わったあとに勇利が体につけたアザの痕を調べた。最後に鏡の前でくるりとまわれば、下着に覆われた勇利の尻が見える。

　別に、彼に言われたせいじゃないけどさ、とヴィクトルは思う。

　さしあたり、勇利の尻は揉んだ。この日本人スケーターが山を粉砕できそうな太腿をしてるからって、それはこっちのせいではない。

　ウォームアップに間に合わせて、ヴィクトルはリンクに到着した。準備運動としてリンクの外を数周まわり、4回転サルコウを試してみた。勇利のふりをして、ほんの少し不安定に見えるようにする。

　氷上で仮面をかぶり続けるのがいかに困難か、人はいつも愚痴をこぼしている。ヴィクトルは少し笑ってやりたくなる。一度、仮面をかぶった他人を演じて滑ってみればいいんだ。

「今日のフォームはとてもいいぞ、勇利！」氷からおりると、チェレスティーノが声をかけてくる。「会場の空気に呑まれるな、お前は金メダルにふさわしい選手なんだぞ」

　ヴィクトルは笑った。「ベストを尽くします」と答える。

「その意気だ！」チェレスティーノがこちらの肩をどんと叩いたので、眼鏡が鼻の上でわずかに跳ねた。

「少しだけ聞いてもいいですか、コーチ？」と、ヴィクトル。チェレスティーノが眉をあげ、続きをうながす。「滑走順は何番でしたっけ？」

「もちろん、4番目だ。ショートを終えた時点で3位だったからな」

「ああ」悪くないね、勇利。「昨日の結果を見ても？」

　チェレスティーノがスマートフォンでショートプログラムの結果を呼び出し、ヴィクトルはそれを注意深く見つめる。打倒すべき相手はクリストフ・ジャコメッティと、ツァオ・ビンのようだ。

　そのほかの選手については、勇利が10点以上も引き離しているので心配するほどのことじゃない。製氷車が氷を滑らかにととのえるため乗り出したので、ふたりは選手らがストレッチや会話に花を咲かせている会場裏へまわった。クリストフが笑顔で手を振ってきて、ほんの一瞬、自分がヴィクトルだと見抜かれているのでは、と考える。慎重に、内気そうな印象を笑顔にくわえ、手を振り返した。

　勇利は、今まで戦ってきた多くの選手たちとあまり親しくない、と言っていた。しかし現に何人かの選手がこうして親しげな笑顔を向けてくることから考えれば、勇利はこの世界での自分の立場を控えめに考えすぎているんじゃないか、とヴィクトルは疑ってしまう。

　大会が始まった。ヴィクトルはクリストフ、レオ・デ・イグレシアと並んで、氷上に出ていくエミル・ネコラを見守った。チェコのスケーターが着ている衣装を見て、ヴィクトルは眉をひそめた。

　あれは、昨シーズンのワールドで着てたのと、同じ衣装じゃないか？

　ヴィクトルは考えを振り払った。ただの偶然の一致だろう。世界選手権のあいだ、エミルの姿を間近で見ていたわけじゃないし、フィギュアスケーターが同じ衣装をふたたび着ることだってある。

　そして音楽。そしてルーティン。

　スケーターたちの演技がすすむにつれ、ヴィクトルの眉間のしわが深くなった。レオ・デ・イグレシアとエリック・ツィマーマンは昨年のグランプリファイナルにも世界選手権にも出場がかなわなかったが、そのプログラムはまるで去年の繰り返しのように、ヴィクトルには見える。

　そういえば勇利のコスチュームも、どこか見覚えがあるような……。

　勇利の名がアナウンスされ、ヴィクトルはぎくりと我にかえった。スケートのエッジカバーをチェレスティーノに渡し、水で口を湿らせると、氷の中央へ向かう。

　今は、既視感にとらわれて思い悩んでいるときではない。自分には、やり遂げるべきフリースケーティングがある。

　勇利のプログラムを美しく、ひとつのジャンプもふらつくことなく演じる。難易度の高いプログラムだが、勇利のスケーターとしての実力を完全には活かしきれていない。ヴィクトルは勇利の体の強靭さと限界を知り抜いている。彼ならもっとできるはずだ。

　氷をおりたら、真っ先に勇利にこのことを伝えよう。

　そして、プログラムが終わりを迎えた。ヴィクトルは腕をおろしてキス・アンド・クライにさがり、勇利の点数を待った。手の中のスマートフォンを見、中国大会をヴィクトルとして滑った勇利がどうしているか、連絡をとろうか迷った。しかし思い直して、やめた。

　点数が出た。彼は1位にいる。チェレスティーノに抱きしめられ、ヴィクトルのほうはだいぶ機械的に抱きしめ返す。彼の思考は、遥か数千マイル離れた北京に飛んでいた。

　いったいどうなってるんだ？

　そして、クリストフ（彼の演技が昨年とまったく変わらないことにヴィクトルは気づいた。ソチでもワールドでも、やはり同じものを見ていたのだ）の点数が出る頃には、結果ははっきりした ―― 勝生勇利はNHK杯で金メダルを獲得し、そしてグランプリファイナルに進出を決めた。思わずヴィクトルは、一抹の罪悪感をおぼえた。勇利の代理で出場し、スケーティングでいかさまをしたみたいな気分になったのだ。そんなことはないと自分に言い聞かせ、中国大会の結果を調べた。

　なにもない。結果はまだネットに公開されていない。ヴィクトルは合点した。たぶん、時差のせいだ。バンケットが終わる頃には結果が出ているはずだ。

　金メダルと花束を受け取ると、大急ぎでホテルに戻って例のおぞましいバンケット用スーツに着替える。

　スケート連盟のバンケットに嫌気が差しはじめたのは、いつからだったか。たぶん、3回続けて世界的な大会で勝利をおさめた前後だ。あのとき有力者たちは、にやつきながらヴィクトルに向かって「いつも観客を驚かせようとする情熱にあふれている」とか「技術的な細部に至るまですべてが完璧」とか、そのほか彼のスケーティングについて、ごてごてと飾った賛辞を並べたてていた。そんな夜はたいてい、ヴィクトルはシャンパングラスを何杯かあおりつつ、会場から出ていってもよさそうな頃合いを見計らっていたものだった。

　そして今宵は、勝生勇利として、他者の幸せを心より祈る気分で笑顔を浮かべると、若干まごついたふうの祝福を受け取って、あとは部屋の隅へ避けるように、サーラ・クリスピーノとミラ・バビチェヴァのふたりと語りあっているクリストフのほうへ足を向けた。

「勇利！」近づいていくと、クリストフが声をあげた。「見事な番狂わせだったね！　ファイナル進出おめでとう！」

　ヴィクトルは、この前のアメリカ大会で銀メダルを獲得した、と興奮とともに送ってきた勇利の報告を思い出していた。彼は微笑み、うなずいた。

「ドキドキするよ、次の……」最後まで言わず、まわりのスケーターに発言を振ってみた。

「ソチね？」ミラが言葉を引き継いだ。

　ヴィクトルは腹のあたりに、がくんと重さを感じた。今年のファイナルの開催地は、バルセロナのはず。

「クリス」不意に怖ろしい考えが浮かび、彼は口にした。「僕の番号、知りたい？」

「ああ勇利。ずいぶんと積極的だねえ」クリストフの祝福の笑顔が、きどった笑みに変わる。「もちろん、喜んで」

　スマートフォンを渡される。受け取ったヴィクトルは、口実に使った秘密の連絡先画面を閉じると、クリスの過去のやり取りを開いた。スクロールしていき、ヴィクトル自身の名前を見つけると、フォルダを開いた。

　最新のやり取りは、クリスがカナダ大会で勝利した際の祝いのメッセージだった。それ以上新しいものも、意味深長な内容のものも、見当たらない。

　世界が足元から崩れ落ちていくような感覚をおぼえた。目の前の部屋がぐらりと傾いて、暗転していく。ぼんやりと、誰かが支えてくれようとする感覚と、「ねえ、大丈夫？」とクリストフの声が耳に届いたが、そのまますべてが闇に包まれた。

 

* * *

 

　ヴィクトルはふたたび、今度は北京のホテルで目を覚ました。

　頭ががんがんと激しく痛み、まるでハンマーで脳内をしつこく叩かれているみたいだ。カーテンのかかった窓の外は、やけにまぶしい。ああ、こいつは二日酔いだ。

　勇利はいったい何をしたんだ？

　手探りでスマートフォンを探すが、まず見つけたのは、自分の隣で誰かが寝ている、という事実だった。ぎょっとしたヴィクトルがベッドから飛び起きると、眠っていたのは憂慮すべきなほど服を身につけていない、クリストフ・ジャコメッティだった。

「勇利、なんてことを」ヴィクトルは恐怖の吐息を漏らした。

　クリストフは寝返りをうったが、まだ目は覚まさない。ヴィクトルは顔をしかめる。今こうしてクリストフが自分と一緒に ―― まあ、勇利と、だったが ―― いるとして、そして昨夜はNHK杯だった。でも昨夜は今年のことではない。だとすると……。

　ヴィクトルは記憶をたぐり寄せる。間違いない、昨年のNHK杯は、ちょうど今年の中国大会と同じ時期だ。今年のNHK杯はまだ始まっていない。

　彼は中国大会の結果を調べ、安堵した。勇利はヴィクトルの体で銀メダルを獲っていた。おそらく緊張したのは、金メダルを獲得したのがピチット・チュラノンだからだろう。だとしてもヴィクトルなら、モスクワでじゅうぶん巻き返せる。

　ピチット。勇利の友人の名に、ヴィクトルは少し微笑んだ。たとえ多くの選手に打ち負かされようとも、ピチットならばその名誉に値する。タイから来た若いスケーターがデトロイトでどれほど厳しい鍛錬を積んでいたか、スピンやジャンプを成功させて、どれほど喜びにあふれていたかを思い出す。彼はよくやった。

　クリストフがごそごそ起き出して、あくびとともに伸びをして、目をこすった。あくびが伝染するのをおさえたヴィクトルは、クリストフが体を起こすまでじっと座ったままの姿勢でいたが、目が合ったとたん、スイス男の顔にゆるりと、笑みが浮かんだ。

「おはよう」クリストフが言った。

　ヴィクトルは口元をおさえた。いつものクリストフらしくない、ということではない。自分は人生の大半において己を高めることを優先させ、過去の大会でもよそのスケーターと薄暗いホテルの一室で過ごすよりも、ずっとスケートに集中して生きてきた。しかし、なにゆえ互いに合意の上で、クリストフと妙な友人関係を結んでしまったのか知らないが、これは完全に勇利のせいだ。「昨夜は、何があったんだっけ？」と訊ねたものの、すでに察しはついていた。大量のアルコールが関係していることは明白である。

「君はこれまで誰も見たことがないくらい、酒を飲んだんだよ」そう言ってから、クリストフは顔をしかめた。

「らしいな」と、ヴィクトル。

　クリストフはうめきながら、痛むらしい頭を両手でおさえた。「もっと早く知っていればなあ、そうだったらもっと ―― 俺も酔っぱらってたけど、それにしても ――」

「クリス。俺たちが酔って何をやらかしたとしても、俺は気にしないからさ」ヴィクトルは言った。あと勇利が、俺の体で酔っぱらって何をしでかしたとしてもね、と内心つけくわえる。「覚えているかぎりでいい、何があったか教えてくれ」

　クリストフがくすくす笑った。「ほんとに、ヴィクトル？　君が服を脱ぎ捨てて、ブリーフ1枚でポールダンスをしたことを覚えてないなんてさ？」

　もしこのときヴィクトルが何か飲んでいたとしたら、きっと全部吹き出したに違いない。「ポールダンスぅ？」と訊き返す。

「そう。あんなことができたなんて、どうして教えてくれなかったんだい？　何人もいる俺のインストラクターに匹敵するよ。去年のファイナルのバンケットで、勝生勇利が見せたパフォーマンスの影響かな？」

　勝生勇利。ヴィクトルはスマートフォンを開き、連絡をとるべくスクロールして勇利の名を探した。

 

* * *

 

　フライングシットスピンに入ろうとしたとき、勇利のスマートフォンが鳴り響いて、リンクの静寂を破った。

　西郡優子が手を振った。「勇利くん、出なくていいの？」と声をかける。

　勇利はいっとき動きを止めると眉を寄せ、リンクの端にいる彼女のほうへ滑っていった。「誰から？」と訊ねる。

「ミナコ先生、だって」彼女は答える。

　勇利は溜め息をついた。「先生は今、ゆーとぴあで一杯やってるんだ。少しくらいなら待ってもらえるよ」そう答えて、氷の中央へ戻っていく。

　優子もうなずいた。「わかった、そう言うなら。邪魔しちゃってごめんね」

　勇利は恥ずかしそうに笑う。「いいんだ。今、どこまでやったっけ？」

　答えようと優子が口を開いた、まさにそのとき、勇利の立つ氷の下の大地が、揺れはじめた。

 

* * *

 

_ーー おかけになった番号は、電源が入っていないか、電波の届かない場所にいます ーー_

  
　ヴィクトルはいったん切り、かけ直したが、なしのつぶてだった。そんな彼をクリストフは異様に感じたらしく、心配そうな面持ちになっている。

「大丈夫？」彼は訊ねてきた。ヴィクトルは大きく息をつき、電話を切った。

「最近、その、勝生勇利から連絡はあった？」と問う。

　そのときのクリストフの顔に、暗い影が差したように見えた。ヴィクトルはまばたいたが、胃の腑が急に重くなったような気がした。これは決して、いい予兆ではない。

　口を開いたクリスの声は、奇妙なほど穏やかだった。「ヴィクトル。昨シーズンの世界選手権の最中、日本で地震があったことは、覚えてる？」

　ヴィクトルの胃は、さらにずしりと重くなった。「でも、会場ではほんの微震だったよね。あのとき俺たちには、別に悪いことはなかっただろう」と、返す。

「世界中でニュースになったんだよ、ヴィクトル」クリストフは言った。「地震は九州を直撃してね。ひどい被害を受けた、でもそのあとを襲った津波にくらべたら、たいしたものじゃなかった」

「勇利は ―― 」

「死者のひとりに入ってる。フィギュアスケート界でも話題になったんだよ、ヴィクトル、知らなかった？」

「俺は……」ヴィクトルは言いよどんだ。「彼はてっきりデトロイトにいるんだと」弱々しく答える。これは真実に近いはず。彼自身、勇利と入れ替わっていたあいだ、勇利はデトロイトにいたのだ。

「彼はひと足早くシーズンを終えて、実家に帰省していたんだ」と、クリストフ。

　ヴィクトルの心臓が早鐘を打ちはじめた。そんなはずはない。勇利がそんな以前に死んでいたのなら、彼はいったい ――

　震える指先でスマートフォンを開き、過去のやり取りをスクロールする。最初のうち、現れた文章はまったく正常だった。だがヴィクトルが読みすすめるにつれ、文字が崩れ、薄れはじめた。

　ずっと映し出されていた、この6か月のあいだの勇利とのやり取りが、ヴィクトルが何もできぬまま、彼の目の前で消えていった。

「嫌だ」ヴィクトルの声がかすれた。両の目からこぼれる涙が画面に落ちかかり、喉は重い塊が詰まったように苦しくなる。腕を伸ばしたクリストフがすすり泣く自分を引き受けてくれ、そしてヴィクトルは友人の肩に、顔をうずめた。

　勝生勇利、真に生きることを自分に教えてくれた、あの素晴らしい彼が、もうこの世にいないなんて。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者より】  
> 　……いきなり悲しい別れの話になってしまってごめんなさい、特に、もしあなたが元ネタになった映画作品をご覧になっていないとしたら。  
> 　がっかりしないでください。全体からいって、勇利は死にません。見ていてね……せめてあと2章、お付き合いください…。


	3. 憶えている、大切なその意味　　～the obvious necessity of remembering～

 

　11月は12月に変わった。サンクトペテルブルクでは、運河が一面にわたって凍りつき、河沿いには雪が幾重にも降り積もる。

　最後に勇利と入れ替わってから4週間が（といっても、ヴィクトルはまったく記録をつけていなかったが）経とうとしていた。そうこうするうちにロシア大会で金メダルを獲り、残りの日々をリンクでの練習に費やしていた。彼のスマートフォンには依然としてなんのコメントもなく、アパートメントには依然として、スケートするプードルが描かれた付箋もなく、依然として、腕にマーカーで文字が書かれることもなかった。

　フリースケーティングのピアノ曲が流れはじめると、両腕を天高く伸ばしたヴィクトルの胸には乞い、願う思いが満ちていく。人々には、このプログラムはどんな不条理も乗りこえる、あえて名前をつけない愛の物語だと語っていた。しかし本当に意図しているのは、勝生勇利との不思議な出会いを、スケートで表現することだった。ふたりでグランプリファイナルに進出して、勇利の目の前で演じ、そして、このプログラムはおまえに捧げたものなんだと、伝えたかった。そしてその先は？　自分でもわからない。しかしクリストフのもたらした言葉で、すべてが崩れ去った。

　苦もなく4回転フリップを着氷したヴィクトルは、あの世界選手権大会のフリーを終えた夜に、記憶を馳せる。5度目の優勝を果たし、来シーズンはどうするか訊ねられていたあの夜、彼は突きつけられたのだ。答えられなかったのも、自分が何をしようとしているのか、本当にわからなかったからだ。彼は輝きをなくしてしまっていた。しかし、たとえもう次のシーズンなんてたくさんだ、と思ったとしても、じっくり考える時間などなかった。フィギュアスケートの世界を戦うことは、寄せては返す波のようなもの。彼にできることは、自身が溺れるまでライバルを打ち払い続けるか、さもなくばそこから抜け出して、戦う理由があっさりと別の者たちの手に渡っていくのを、ただ眺めていることだけなのだ。

　その夜の記者会見は、九州の長谷津沖で発生したマグニチュード7.6の予測外の地震によって、一時中断された。遠く離れた東京にあってさえ、余震によるわずかな揺れを感じることができた。

　一夜明け、ヴィクトルはホテルの自室で、無言の恐怖をもって災害後のニュース映像に見入っていた。彼は短い会見の場で記者団に向けていくばくかの哀悼の言葉を述べ、得た賞金を災害基金に寄付すると、空港の再開とともにサンクトペテルブルクへ帰還した。以後その話題は避け、来シーズンのプログラムに取りかかったために、気を散らされることはなかった。勝生勇利の死の報せが耳に入ることもなかった。あるいは周囲は、彼をわずらわせまいとしたのかもしれない。彼には相手を悼む時間が必要なのだ、と。

　そして例の入れ替わりがはじまったものだから、果たしてどうすればあれを、幽霊と体を交換していたのだと気づくことができたのか？　自分はもう20年も LIFE と LOVE を放ったらかしてきたのだから、誰かが外から氷の殻を破ってくれたこと自体、まったくの幸運だったのに。それが真剣に向きあおうとしたとたん、宇宙の理にすべて奪い去られた。

　音楽を一身に浴びて、ヴィクトルはステップシークエンスに入る。ユーリが録画してくれた『調子が悪い』9月の頃の自分（といっても、自分の姿をした勇利だが）とは一見かなり違うが、今の自分にとても似ている。この苦しみ抜きにあの動画を見られる日がいずれはくるのか、ヴィクトルにはわからない。

　勇利は4月には死んでいたというのに、ヴィクトルの内ではまだ、そこから前へ進むのを拒んでいる。

　トリプルアクセル。トリプルフリップ。奇妙な衝動に胸を焦がし、その刹那、勇利の魂のかけらに触れたような気がして、これから俺はどうしたらいい、と手を伸ばして問おうとする。トリプルアクセルにはじまる、シングルループ、トリプルサルコウのコンビネーションを、目まいのするようなクライマックスへ駆けあがるピアノとヴァイオリンの調べにあわせて、たて続けに放つ。こんなときはたいてい、疲労が骨の髄まで染みていくような気分になるのに、なぜか今日は違った。トリプルルッツ、トリプルトウループをためらいなく繰り出し、そして ――

　4回転サルコウが、音楽が歓喜に達するとともに、軽やかに飛び出した。

　ヴィクトルはコンビネーションスピンで一連のルーティンを締めくくり、音楽が消えていくと目を閉じて、リンクサイドに向かって手を差しのべる。ほんの一瞬、そこに勇利が立ち、茶色の瞳をきらきらさせて、熱い喜びに頬を染めているのが見えた。

　目を開けると、勇利のいた場所は、空っぽだった。ヴィクトルは手をおろして、リンクサイドへ戻っていき、音楽プレーヤーのスイッチを切った。

　途中、食事のテイクアウトを買ってアパートメントに帰った。料理をする気分になんてなれない、とりわけ、勇利が彼のために骨を折って書いてくれたレシピが、すべて消えてしまった今は。はじめからあったような顔で残っているのは、食器棚に貼られた真っ白な紙片の束と、冷蔵庫におさまっている、買った覚えのまったくない食材。勇利はヴィクトルの環境を大きく変えたのに、その勇利はいなくなってしまった。まるで最初から、存在していなかったみたいに。買い物したこととか、紙束を貼りつけたこと、サンクトペテルブルクの街やマッカチンの写真をたくさん撮ったことを、自分がことごとく忘れていたのだと思い込むほうが、ずっと簡単かもしれない。だがヴィクトルは本来、安易な答えにしがみつくような男ではなかった。

　くうん、とマッカチンが鳴いて、アパートメントに帰りついた主人を出迎えたので、ヴィクトルはテイクアウトの箱をおろして、老いたプードルを散歩に連れ出した。公園を歩けば、冷気で鼻先がひりついた。冬はかすかな音もくるみ込み、この街にあって死の静寂を破るのは、遠く走る路面電車の唸りだけ。

　ヴィクトルはマフラーをきつく巻きなおし、空を見あげた。大気が濁っているせいか、サンクトペテルブルクの夜空に星は多くなく、漆黒のベルベットにピンを留めたような小さな点が、負けまいと光っている。ヴィクトルはじっと見つめながら、星のひとつひとつは人の命そのもので、誰かが死ぬとその星も天より墜ちるのだ、と語り聞かせてくれた祖母のことを思い出した。

　突然、啓示が降ってきた。あるいは、その考えはずっと彼の内にあったものの、今の今まで思い至らなかっただけなのかもしれない。ヴィクトルはスマートフォンを取り出すと、日本行きの飛行機チケットを調べはじめた。

　勇利の星を見つけて、本来あるべき天空の座に、取り戻さなければならない。

 

* * *

 

　でもまずは、グランプリファイナルで勝利した。それにしても接戦だった ―― ユーリ・プリセツキーのショートプログラムはヴィクトルが振り付けたのだが、ヴィクトル自身のショートの世界記録点を更新した。この快挙をねたむ気持ちはなかった。少年はこのシーズンをひたすら練習に打ち込み、己を高めることに貪欲だったのだから。

　その夜のバンケットで、シャンパングラスを手にしたクリストフがむっつり黙って、こちらへ近づいてきた。「今回はいつもと違うよ」と、彼は言う。

　ヴィクトルは、クリストフがなんと言おうとしているか、わかった気がした。「勇利がいないから？」そう訊いてみると、クリストフはうなずいた。

「彼がパーティーに命を吹き込んだなんて、あのとき俺たちの誰が想像できただろうね？」スイスのスケーターは笑い、グラスに口をつけた。「バンケットが終わったら、彼のために一杯献じようじゃないか」と言い足して、眼前の会場をしめした。

「なんでバンケットの後なんだ？」ヴィクトルは不思議に思ったが、そのときふと、自分に押しつけられる勇利の体、茶色い瞳の奥にあったきらめきを思い出した。なぜ忘れてしまっていたんだろう？　GPFからワールドまでの数か月、たった一夜で自分に生きる力を与えてくれた、彼のことを。でももう遅いのだ、彼はもう ――

「お察しのとおり」クリストフは言うと、手近なテーブルからフォークを1本手にとった。それでグラスを軽く叩けば室内は静まり返り、人々の視線が彼に集まる。シャンパンのせいなのか、自分のなかに残る勇利のかけらのせいなのかわからないが、ヴィクトルの頬が熱を帯びた。

「クリス」小声で叫ぶが、クリストフはもう、自分のグラスを掲げていた。

「勝生勇利のために、献杯を提案する」スイス人は宣言した。「昨年のバンケットにおいて、彼はこの退屈で、言ってしまえばお高くとまった催しを、真のパーティーに変えた。そして3本の ――」

「4本よ！」サーラ・クリスピーノの声が割り込んだが、兄のミケーレにじろりと睨まれて、慌てて口をおさえた。

「シャンパン・ボトルを4本！」クリストフはあらためる。「飲み干した末、彼はシニア男子シングル6位からの名誉挽回を賭け、我々にダンスバトルを申し込んだ。この場にいる者は皆、彼が今ここに同席していることを願っていることと思う。我々はあの夜の再演を、心待ちにしていた」

　もう慣れっこになっていた喉の詰まりを、ヴィクトルは今また感じていた。

「フィギュアスケート界は昨年4月、ひとりの才能を失った」続けるクリストフを見ながら、このスイスのスケーターのこんなに厳粛な姿をこれまで見たことがあったろうか、とヴィクトルはぼんやり思った。

「不在の友に」

「不在の友に」室内の仲間たちも唱和し、ヴィクトルも同様につぶやいて、自分のフルートグラスをあおった。アルコールが喉の奥を熱く焦がしていく。その熱が消えるやいなや、ヴィクトルは次の一杯を探した。

 

* * *

 

「起きやがれ、じじい！」

　ヴィクトルは悲鳴をあげて、両の耳を手でふさいだ。シャンパンで死者を悼んだ長き夜の翌朝のモーニングコールを、それも爆弾で吹っ飛ばすようなユーリ・プリセツキーの絶叫でされることほど、御免こうむりたいものはない。

「くそ、ユーリ、やかましすぎてホテルじゅうに聞こえちゃうよ」もごもご彼はうめいた。

　ユーリ・プリセツキーは、まったく意に介していない。「てめえこそ、ゆうべのあれはなんだ？　クソが」と、詰め寄ってくる。

「なんのことだ？」ヴィクトルは問い返し、ホテルのベッドの上に起きあがって、こめかみを押さえた。黒のレザージャケットをまとい、世間のおばあちゃまがたが卒倒しそうなメイクを塗りたくった顔でベッドに立つ少年を、疲れた目で見る。いったいぜんたい、誰を真似てそんな格好を……。

　ああ。

「てめえはまだ、ブタ野郎が死んだってことで頭がいっぱいみたいだけどな、何度も俺に恥をかかせてすむと思ってんじゃねえぞ」腕組みして、ユーリは言い放つ。

　ヴィクトルは遠まわしに訊いてみた。「そのジャケット、オタベック・アルティンのか？」

　ユーリの顔がたちまち真っ赤になった。「話をそらすな！」と、金切り声をあげる。「俺をなめるなよ？　てめえはこれまで一度だって、ブレイクダンスなんざしたことなかっただろ！」

　ヴィクトルの胸の奥に、不思議なあたたかさが生まれた。「俺が……ブレイクダンスだって？」口のなかで繰り返す。

「ああ、救いようがねえ」ユーリは両の手をあげた。「また調子が悪いのかよ？」

　あたたかさが一気にヴィクトルの全身を駆けめぐり、名づけえぬ思いとともに、胸の鼓動が少し速まる。

「ああ、そうかもね」そう口にした自分の目は、きらきら輝いているに違いない。彼はスマートフォンを引っ張り出した。

「何してんだよ？」ユーリの語気は荒い。

　あの災害からちょうど1年、ヴィクトルは勇利に追悼の意をしめそうと、日本を訪ねる計画を立てていた。GPFから世界選手権までの数か月間で、もう一度あの彼とつながる手立てを見つけられないかと、考え続けていたのだ。そして今、輝き燃える思いが体をめぐるなか、ヴィクトルは今日の午後すぐに福岡へ飛ぶべく、旅程を変更したのだった。

「俺は長谷津に行く」スマートフォンを置くと、そう言った。

　ユーリは彼を凝視した。「ついに見境をなくしたか」と、吐き捨てる。

「いいや」とヴィクトル。「見つけたんだよ」

 

* * *

 

　バルセロナの空港へきたヴィクトルの耳に、自分の名を呼ぶ声が聞こえた。振り向くと、クリストフとユーリが自分たちのスーツケースを引きながら、こちらへやってくる。

「ついてくることはないって、言ったはずだぞ」ファーストクラスのチェックイン・カウンターまで追いついたユーリが女性にパスポートを見せてチケットを購入するのを見て、ヴィクトルは言った。

「お前をひとりで日本の端っこにふらふら行かせちまったらな」ユーリが言い返す。「ニンジャに有り金ぜんぶ盗られるに決まってら」

「そういうのはないと思うけどね」やはりパスポートを差し出しながら、クリストフが言った。

「お前は黙ってろ」ぞろぞろと出発ロビーへ向かいつつ、ユーリが唸る。「俺らも一緒に行くぞ、ヴィクトル、お前がいいって言っても言わなくても、関係ねえからな」

　ヴィクトルは溜め息をついた。ユーリにはきっぱりと、これは自分ひとりの問題だと伝えていた。たとえ勇利と入れ替わっていたことを知る唯一の人間が相手だとしても、同じことだ。しかしもうひとりのユーリとクリストフが断固としてついてくると言うなら、同行を許すほかない。

「いいさ」と彼は言う。「ただし、俺が旅の途中で何をしても、笑ったりするなよ」

「そんなことより」つんとユーリは冷たく、がらがらとスーツケースを引っ張っていく。「さっさと行くぞ、飛行機が出ちまう」

　ヴィクトルは後を追いながらも、笑顔になってしまった。本当のことをいうと、ユーリがついてきてくれるのが、とても嬉しかった。

 

* * *

 

　半分弟子のような関係の不機嫌な15歳と、別人が自分の体を使って酔っ払った末、一緒に寝たあげく今はただの友人となった25歳とのあいだに押し込まれた機上の19時間は、とてつもなく長かったが、ヴィクトルは耐えた。両隣のユーリとクリストフが眠りに落ちているあいだ、ヴィクトルはノートパソコンに保存していた、昨年のGPFのバンケットで撮影された写真を眺め、その中に酔って顔を赤くした（それでもなお、かわいかった）勇利を見つけ、微笑んだ。

　入れ替わっていたあいだ、勇利がこの写真を偶然見つけなかったのが不思議なくらいだ。おそらく勇利は、ヴィクトルのパソコンをじっくりと見たりしなかったのだろう。ヴィクトルだって、写真をこっそり隠していたわけではない。

　後日ミラが送ってくれていた、動画を見る。そこではヴィクトルと勇利が、一緒に踊っていた。はじめ、ふたりともいくらか距離を保っていたが、そのうちゆっくりと距離を縮め、互いの動きにあわせて踊るまでになり、ついにはぴったり寄りそって、楽しそうに笑っている。

　もしこの中途半端な計画で、勇利を取り戻すチャンスが少しでもあるのなら、ヴィクトルはなんだってする覚悟だ。あたたかさはいまだ彼の体をめぐり、どんな脅威にも打ち勝てそうな気がした。興奮と予感のせいで、ほとんど眠れない。

　前にこんな気持ちになったのは、バンケットで勇利と踊った夜のことだった。

　ヴィクトルはもうひとつ、サーラからもらった動画を再生した。自分にぶらさがった勇利は半裸で、ヴィクトルも見覚えのある不格好なネクタイを頭に巻いている。酔っ払った日本語はたどたどしく、その腰をヴィクトルの腰に、ぐいぐいと優雅さのかけらもなく押しつけている。

　ヴィクトルの顔に、思わず笑みが浮かぶ。

　それが急に英語に変わり、画面の中の勇利は、コーチになってとヴィクトルに頼むと、こちらの首に両腕を巻きつけた。ああ、とヴィクトルは溜め息をつく。あの夜はすぐにイエスと答える気でいたのに、朝になってから、あれは酔いにまかせて言われたことなんだろうと、片づけてしまっていた。本当にバカだった。

　今こうして考えると、勇利との入れ替わりをつうじて、ずっと彼のコーチをしていたようなものだった。正しくはあれは昨年の勇利だったが、でもまさかそれが、相手のスケート靴を履いてその潜在能力を伸ばしてやる、といったやり方だとは。まったくもって驚きだ。

　この旅がどんな結末を迎えるかはわからないが、このシーズンが終わったら、コーチをしたい。死してなお、勝生勇利は彼に、人生の新たな道を指し示してくれていた。

 


	4. 今夜、この町で　～in this city and in this night～

 　福岡空港へ到着する頃には、翌日の夕方5時になっていた。ユーリはただちに最寄りのWiFiスポットを見つけて、知人たちへメッセージを送信しにかかった ―― もしかしたら相手はオタベックだけかもしれないが、ヴィクトルがちらりと少年のスマートフォンを眺めても、それは知りようがない。

　長谷津行きの列車は、苦心して立ち直ろうとしている町の中心地に、3人を下ろしていった。町一帯の、特に海に近いところはいまだ再建の途中だった。そこでは地震と津波による被害のもっとも悲惨な遺物が残されたままになっており、積み重なった廃船の残骸が、はやばやと暮れる冬の夕闇のなか、不気味に浮かびあがっていた。

　ホテルへはタクシーを使った。ユーリとクリストフが夕食をどうするか話しあっているあいだ、ヴィクトルはちかちかと道路を行き交う車のライトを眺めていた。泥に汚れた雪は、道の脇に小さなかたまりとなって寄せられ、破壊された家々や店にかぶさっている。ぽつぽつと町へ戻ってきた人々が、コートに身をくるみマスクで顔を覆い、寒いなかを足早に歩いていく。

　チェックインを済ませると、すぐにユーリは他のふたりを食事に引っ張っていった。選んだ食堂は新装オープンして間もないらしく、入店して席を探す時分には、すでにかなりの数の客でにぎわっていた。店員の娘はヴィクトルと目が合うたび赤面していたが、こちらへメニューを押しつけるとパタパタと調理場に引っ込んだ。

　見ていたヴィクトルは少し微笑んで、メニューを開いた。店員が渡してくれたそれは英語で書かれていて、おそらくは旅行客に向けたものだ。そこにカツ丼があるのを見つけると、彼はそれに決めた。はじめて勇利がつくってくれたカツ丼に添えられていたメモを、彼は思い出した。 **本物の味はこんなものじゃないよ。ロシアのスーパーマーケットにはパン粉を置いてなかったんだ！** 　あれもじゅうぶんおいしかったが、今回ついにそれを食べるのだから、とても楽しみだ。

　期待は裏切られなかった。「フクースナ！」最初のひとかじりとともに、ヴィクトルは感想を漏らした。ユーリが呆れた顔で天井を見あげ、クリストフは自分のどんぶりの向こうで笑っている。

「君がそんなにその料理に弱いなんて、知らなかったな」言いながらクリストフは舌先を箸に這わせたが、食器をそのように扱うなど、どこの土地にあってもマナー違反に違いない。「でもそういえば、以前俺がサンクトペテルブルクに立ち寄ったとき、君がつくってくれたよね」

　ヴィクトルの心臓がどきりと高鳴った。それはたしか、7月に入れ替わったときのことだ。あのとき彼は勇利をなじったが、それというのも朝目覚めると、サンクトペテルブルクのホテルに滞在中のクリストフから、ウインクする絵文字を添えた画像が10枚も送られてきていたからなのだった。思い出して、ヴィクトルはにっこりした。

「俺の手料理を、少なくとも世界でひとりは喜んでくれるなら嬉しいね」そう言って、ふたたび目の前のカツ丼に取りかかった。

　店主がみずから現れて、こちらが食べ終えると同時にテーブルまでやってきた。「わたしの店に、外国からイケメンのお客さんが3人来てるっていうから、じきじきにお目にかかろうと思ったんだけど」彼女が言い、ヴィクトルはなぜかこの女性に不思議な気がかりをおぼえた。

「このカツ丼は最高だ！」彼は言った。「これはきっと、神の食べ物だね」

　店主は目をぱちくりさせ、次いで仰天した。相手が誰なのかわかったのだ。「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ！」息を呑み、振り向いてクリストフとユーリの姿をよく確認する。「クリストフ・ジャコメッティ！　ユーリ・プリセツキー！　あら ―― まあ ―― ほんとに光栄だわ！」

　ヴィクトルは微笑んだ。「はじめまして」挨拶して、手を差し出した。熱烈に握手を返した女性の目は、輝いている。

「奥川ミナコよ！　あたし ―― やだ。言葉が出てこない。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフが、長谷津に、ですって！」とたん、彼女の顔に悲しみがよぎった。そしてヴィクトルは、理解した。

「勝生勇利を、ご存知ですね？」彼は静かに訊ねた。

　ミナコはうなずいた。ヴィクトルは空いている向かいの席に座るよううながし、彼女は小さく頭をさげ、腰をおろした。

「ヴィクトルはそいつを探しにきたんだ」だしぬけにユーリが言って、ヴィクトルにじろりと睨まれた。「なんだよ？　本当のことだろ」

　ミナコは口元をおさえた。「まあ、死んじゃったけどね」そっけなく言った。

「知っています」ヴィクトルは応じ、自分の言葉に痛みをおぼえる。「俺はただ……彼を追悼させてほしいと思って」

「じゃあ、まずわたしを見つけてくれてよかったわ」とミナコ。「勝生家とは家族ぐるみの付き合いだったの。悲しいことだけど、津波であの人たちはひどいことに……」言葉を切り、テーブルの上の拳をかたく握りしめた。

「家族のなかで生き延びたのは、勝生利也さんだけだった」少ししてから語り出すが、その声は弱々しかった。「彼は長谷津を去ったわ。たくさんの思い出も失った。わたしは利也さんが見つけた家族の遺品を譲り受けたの、でも……」彼女はまた口を閉ざし、その目は店内のやわらかな照明のもと、潤んで光っていた。

「待って」急にクリストフが眉根を寄せた。「ミナコ・オクカワ！　あなたの名前を聞いたことがあるよ。ブノワ・ドゥ・ラ・ダンスを受賞した、あの？　なぜここで食堂の経営を？」

「前に住んでたマンションと、バレエスタジオを失くしちゃってね」彼女は答えた。「でもわたしが働いてたスナックは被害が小さかったから、それで、きちんとした食堂に一新しようと思った、ってわけ」彼女はちょっと言葉を切った。「勝生家は町で『ゆーとぴあ・かつき』っていう温泉施設を営んでたの。利也さんが譲ってくれた遺品の中には、家族が好きだった料理レシピが入っててね、勇利お気に入りの、カツ丼もあったわ」

　彼女は少しだけ笑いながら、ヴィクトルがたいらげた空っぽの器を見た。「あなたが気に入ってくれたと知ったら、勇利は興味しんしんだったでしょうね。あいつはとても、あなたを尊敬していたもの、ヴィクトル」

　喉の奥の詰まりが、またよみがえった。涙で視界がかすみ、ヴィクトルはなるべく気づかれないよう、さっと涙をぬぐった。

「彼を探しにくるのに、こんなに遅くなって申し訳ありません」彼は静かに言った。涙をたたえてミナコは微笑んだ。

「追悼に来てくれたっていうなら、明日あいつのところに案内するわ」と、申し出てくれた。

　ヴィクトルはうなずいた。「ええ、ぜひ」

 

* * *

 

　その夜、宿泊していたホテルのバスルームで体を洗い終えたヴィクトルの耳に、クリストフとユーリが会話しながら自分の名を出すのが聞こえた。

「……これもヴィクトルがやらかしたヘマなんだから、お前はあいつと一緒にそれを使えばいいだろ」ユーリの声だ、ヴィクトルは浴室と寝室をへだてる薄っぺらな壁に耳をあてた。かなりくぐもってはいたが、ユーリの言葉を聞き取るにはじゅうぶんだ。「あと、お前のいびきときたら、へぼバイクみてえに響くぞ、寝るときはとにかく俺から離れろ」

　クリストフの返答はさらに聞き取りづらく、ヴィクトルは彼がなんと言っているのか、耳をぐっと押しつけなければならなかった。「俺もこの部屋については、ととのった環境とは思わないけどさ。ヴィクトルがっていうなら、彼は中国大会のときからなんだか感じが変わったね」

「つまり、まともになったってことか」とユーリ。

「あながちそうとも言えないけど」と、クリストフ。「本当にリラックスしたときの彼が、以前よりも感じがよくなった」

「まあな、その代わり、バカみてえなことになってるけどな」ユーリはこきおろす。その言いぐさにヴィクトルはむっとした。ユーリは勇利のスケーティングをあますところなく動画に撮りはしたが、たとえその体がヴィクトルのものでも、バカげたものではない。

「君は、彼がやっと金メダル獲得ロボットでいるのをやめたのが、気に入らないだけじゃないのかい」クリストフが言った。「信じてよ、俺はもうずっと、彼と戦ってきたんだ。彼の親しさがカメラ向けのものか、本心からのものかくらいの見分けはつく。そしてここ1年の彼は、前者から後者に傾きつつある」

　長い間があり、ユーリかクリストフのどちらかの歩きまわる足音が、ヴィクトルにも聞こえた。

　ようやく、ユーリが口を開いた。「お前はこの、カツ丼が育った町を訪ねるっていう、いかれた計画もそのひとつだと思うか？」

「たぶんね」クリストフが答える。「最初に勝生勇利の死を聞いたとき、彼は心底驚いているように見えた。相手に電話して、これまでやり取りしたテキストをたしかめようとしたり。まるで今まで、あの世かどこかにいる勇利と連絡でも取ってたみたいにね」

　ユーリが鼻を鳴らす。「詐欺にでも遭ったんじゃねえの、あいつ」

　ここでクリストフが、ヴィクトルによく聞き取れない音をたてたが、どうやらくすくす笑っているらしい。

「詐欺かどうかはともかく、その相手は、彼を根本から変えてしまったね。俺としては、これまでよりずっと彼のことが好きになったよ。それが君の言うような、手の届かない誰かでなくなったとしてもね。そうだろ？」

「……続けな」ユーリが言い、ヴィクトルにはロシアの少年が腕と足を組んでどっかと座り、疑いながらも興味をそそられた顔をしている姿が、ありありと想像できた。

「でも、長らく表彰台のてっぺんから俺たちをじっと見ていた彼は、氷の泡をへだてた向こうから相手を観察しているような感じだった」クリストフは続ける。「どちらかというとね、よきライバルとしてであって、よき友人としての感情を向けてはいなかったように思う」

「そう、そう」と、ユーリ。「だけどそれが、カツ丼とどう関係するんだ？」

「バンケットでふたりが一緒のところを、君も見ただろう」と、クリストフ。「正直な話、俺が何に驚いたって、ヴィクトルが勇利の死を中国大会のときまで知らなかったってことなんだよ。俺がサンクトペテルブルクで見た彼の様子から考えるなら、君は彼がやっとあの夜のショックから立ち直れたと思ってたんじゃないかい」

　ユーリはフンと鼻を鳴らす。「まあ、そうだな」

　ユーリとクリストフの会話が長谷津城の話題に移ったので、ヴィクトルは壁から身を離した。洗面台のシンクにもたれかかり鏡を見れば、このときはじめて気づく。目の下には隈ができ、髪の毛は細く、薄くなっている。

　そんな印象を払いのけようと、ばしゃっと顔に水をかけ、冷たい鏡面に額をあずけた。

　明日だ、ヴィクトルはみずからに言い聞かせた。明日、勇利にまた会うんだ。

 

* * *

 

　長谷津にあるその墓地は、鄙びた丘の斜面、4月の震災の傷がもっとも小さい内陸にあった。墓石のいくつかはひび割れて、そのほか多くも倒壊したままのようだ。沈黙して立つ石のあいだをぬってミナコはすすみ、そのすぐうしろに3人のスケーターが続く。

　最後に、丘のもっとも静かな一角、小さな杉の木陰までやってきた。ミナコが墓石の前に膝をつき、小さなブラシを取り出して、磨きはじめた。

「手伝います」静かにヴィクトルが言った。ミナコがブラシを手渡し、ヴィクトルはミナコの横にひざまずいて、ひんやりした御影石についた古びた泥をかるく落とした。石に刻まれた名前は彼にはほとんどわからない、たったひとつのほかは。

　勇利の名をしめす漢字を指でなぞり、その一瞬、呼吸のしかたを思い出したような心持ちがした。ミナコが彼の手からブラシを取り、そしてヴィクトルは所在なく、彼女が浄め終えるのを見ていた。

　そして線香に火をつけると、墓石の基部に供えた。クリストフが、小さな青い薔薇の花束を手にすすみ出た。受け取ったミナコはそれを、墓石の膝元にある花瓶に活ける。そして一歩さがり、目を伏せて祈りを捧げた。

　線香の煙が、脈打つ心臓をかかえて墓前にひざまずいたままのヴィクトルの目を刺激する。じっと胸の鼓動をかぞえ、あのバルセロナのときから記憶のなかでくすぶっている熱の在りかを、どうにかとらえようとする。勇利とのつながりを求めてここまで来たのに、今ここで何も感じ取れないのは、どういうことなのか？

　目を閉じると、氷を削るブレ―ドの音が耳の奥によみがえった。そのとき、彼の心の眼が勇利をとらえたが、その立ち姿は見知らぬリンクの氷の真ん中にあり、ヴィクトルも知っている、あの天上を仰ぐルーティンへ入り……。

「ヴィクトル？」ミナコが声をかけた。ヴィクトルは目を開ける。墓石に刻まれた勇利の名前が、真っ先に目に入った。

「ミナコさん」ヴィクトルは立ちあがると、ミナコに訊ねた。「勇利の遺品は、何かお持ちですか？」

 

* * *

 

　墓地を出ると、ミナコは自身の暮らすマンションに3人を案内した。ユーリとクリストフがテレビで繰り広げられる妙な番組を見るあいだ、彼女は薄暗い小部屋へヴィクトルを連れていき、そこには勝生一家の写った写真が、テーブルの上に飾ってあった。横にはもうひと組の別の家族、年若い夫婦が3人の小さな女の子に囲まれた写真がある。皆、死ぬには若すぎた。ヴィクトルは思いながら、テーブルに視線を落とした。ミナコが部屋の隅から箱を持ってきた。中には勇利のポスターが入っており、そのうち数枚は水に浸かったため傷んでいる。あとはひびの入った青縁の眼鏡、子供の頃の勇利がプードルの仔犬と一緒にいる写真、そして ―― ヴィクトルは、はっと息を呑む ―― もう何度となく見た、使い込まれたフィギュアスケート靴だった。

「お借りしても？」ヴィクトルは静かに、スケート靴を手にして訊ねた。ミナコはうなずく。

「あなたが持っていてくれるなら、あいつもきっと喜ぶわ」彼女は言った。「あいつはずっと、あなたと同じ氷の上で戦いたがってた。あなたにインスピレーションを受けて、あいつは一生懸命練習して、日本のトップスケーターになったんだから」

　スケート靴の重さはヴィクトルの手にしっかりと馴染んだ。記憶にあるよりサイズが少し小さいが、前回見たとき自分は勇利のなかにいたのだから当然だ。彼は微笑んだ。

「とても光栄です」そう言うと、ミナコも微笑みを返した。

　ホテルへ帰るあいだ、ヴィクトルはスケート靴をずっと大事に抱えていた。ユーリとクリストフは妙な視線を送ってよこしたが、何も言わなかった。ラーメン屋に立ち寄って昼食を済ませると、クリストフが観光でもすると言って3人の輪から抜けた。ユーリとヴィクトルはそのままホテルへ戻り、ユーリがテレビのリモコンをいじっているあいだヴィクトルはミナコにテキストを送った。

　 **勇利は、長谷津のリンクではスケートをしていた？**

　1時間ほどで返事がきた。 **ええ、アイスキャッスルはせつ。震災でひどい被害を受けたけど。11月に再建工事が終わって、勝生勇利メモリアルリンクっていう名前で営業してる。**

　ヴィクトルはリンクへの道順を調べ、男がなにやら叩きのめしているアニメに見入っているらしい、ユーリのほうへ目をやった。

　 **そこでスケートするとしたら、何時頃がベストですか？** 　とミナコに問うた。

　 **午後の今頃なら、だいたいいつも空いてるわ。** とミナコ。 **どうして？**

　 **やらなきゃならないことがあるんです。**

　ユーリが首をまわし、くつろいだ格好でベッドにいるヴィクトルのほうを見た。「ああ、またか」と言う。「何か企んでやがるな、お前」

「なぜそう思うんだ？」ヴィクトルは訊き返しながらも、勇利のスケート靴を取りに部屋を横切っていた。窓から入る午後の日差しのなか、スケート靴のエッジカバーが鈍く光っている。

「俺も行く」ユーリが言い張った。

「いや、おまえはくるな」ヴィクトルは言って、スケート靴をつかむ。

「なんでだよ？」少年は食いさがった。

「おまえにはわからないだろ」とヴィクトル。

「それこそわかんねえだろ」

　ヴィクトルはかぶりを振って、ドアのほうへ向かう。「クリストフが戻ったら、俺は夕食の時間まで散歩に出たって伝えてくれ」

「散歩するのに、スケート靴がいるのかよ？」鼻で笑ったユーリはテレビへ視線を戻し、諦めたようにフン、と息をついた。「いいぜ、行けよ。でもスマートフォンは絶対に持ってけ。またバカをやって面倒なことになっちまったら、ぶっ殺すからな」

　ヴィクトルは笑った。「そこまで言うなら」と答えて、彼は部屋を出た。

　タクシーを拾い、リンクへ向かった。そこは破壊された町のなかでも再建が済んだわずかな建物のひとつで、きっと災害の犠牲になった町のヒーローを記念したいと、長谷津の人々が強く望んだためだろう。ここからだと潮風の香を感じることができ、かつては湾に掛かる橋の姿をしていただろう積み重なったがれきの向こうには、海の輝きが見えた。雲が群れをなして午後の太陽を覆い隠そうとし、雨の匂いが重く空気に満ちている。

　ヴィクトルは建物に入ると、受付カウンターにいたニキビ面の若者に利用料金を支払った。すっかり改装の済んだロビーのそこかしこに勝生勇利のポスターや写真が飾られ、設置されたガラスケースには水にさらされた跡の残るメダルやトロフィーが、ぎっしり並んでいる。ミナコが寄付したんだな、とヴィクトルは思い、ずきんと胸が痛んだ。彼は廊下をすすんだ。

　アイスリンクはミナコが言ったとおり、午後の暇な時間にあたっていたために誰もいなかった。製氷されたばかりらしく、氷の表面にはわずかに削られた跡しかない。勇利のスケート靴を履いて紐を結ぶと自分の足には少し窮屈で、ヴィクトルはぐっと顎を引き締めた。カバーをはずして脇に置き、彼は氷上へ滑り出た。勇利の靴に慣れるため準備運動をしてから、氷の中心へと向かう。

　記憶のなかから、音楽がよみがえる。勇利と出会うまでは、これはヴィクトルにとって平凡な、答えがあるのかもわからない絆への祈りでしかなかった。勇利、宇宙の果てしない謎のもとにいる彼は、自分と出会うにはあまりに早すぎ、あまりに遅すぎた。ふたりの時間軸はいつだって結びつくことがなかった。それを回復できるかどうかは、すべてヴィクトルにかかっている。

　彼は天上を仰ぎ見、片手を側頭へ掲げると、プログラムを滑りはじめた。

　はじめ、闇のなかを手探りするような感じだった。勇利のスケート靴は足をきつく圧迫し、しばしのあいだ世界は先の見えない白熱する痛みに満ちていた。それでも滑り続け、最初の4回転に踏み切った。4回転ルッツを着氷したときには音楽が彼のなかで響き、それに応えるように心臓がはやる。

　何かが彼を呼んでいる。燃えるほどの望みが自分の内に戻ってくる。ただひたすら滑り、ひたすらすべてを出し切る。今やかつてないほど、勇利の魂のかけらが自分のなかにあるのがわかる。もしこのわずかな一片が勇利を取り戻せる唯一の、そして物事を正しい方向へ導く唯一最後のチャンスだというなら、ヴィクトルはきっと ――

　4回転フリップを失敗する、ブレードが氷を離れる直前、わかった。世界がねじ曲がって見えるなか、彼は宙を舞い、そして1回転、2回転、3回、4……。

　氷の冷気が彼を迎えようと、一気に迫ってくる。そしてヴィクトルは目を閉じて、決してくることのない衝撃に身構えて、自身の体をかたく抱きしめた。

 


	5. 安らぎのない、その記憶　～a memory without consolation～

 

　はじめ、水に溺れているような感覚だった。はっきりわかるのは、スケート靴を履いた両足の締めつけと、肺の焼けるような苦しさだけだ。ヴィクトルは足を蹴り出して、下へ引きずり込もうとする力にあらがうが、無駄だった。

　すると世界がまばゆい光であふれ、そのただなかを落ちていきながら、彼はめくるめくイメージに目を奪われた。イメージのひとつひとつと彼のあいだに、細く長い、赤い糸のようなものが伸びている。

 

**「僕がやるの、見てて！」幼い男の子が呼ばわり、氷の上に小さな円をくるりと描いて滑っていく。リンクの端にいた、やはり幼い女の子がそれを見て、拍手を送る。**

**「きれいだよ、勇利くん！」女の子は叫んだ。**

 

　イメージはぼやけて消え、すぐに別のイメージにとって代わった。少し成長した勇利と女の子が、テレビの映像を見ている。

 

**「ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフ、世界ジュニアの現チャンピオン。かっこよかねー？」少女が語りかける。**

 

　小さな勇利は食い入るようにテレビを見ながら、ヴィクトルの大好きな、あの茶色の瞳をきらきらと大きく見開いている。あっという間にそのイメージからも引き離され、今度は勇利と少女が一緒になって、氷上でジャンプに励むイメージに変わった。やがて勇利はひとりになり、ステップシークエンスの練習を続けて、完璧にものにしていく。

 

**「勇利くんも、犬を飼いはじめたと？」リンクの玄関前で、少女が話しかけている。**

**「うん！」答えた勇利は、腕のなかの小さなプードルを惚れぼれと見おろす。「名前も、ヴィクトルなんだ」**

**「本当にヴィクトルのことが大好きなんだね。勇利くんとヴィクトルが一緒に戦うところ、早く見たいな」**

**少女が言ったとき、勇利の頬がピンク色に染まって、瞳は鋼の決意に輝いた。**

 

　アイスキャッスルはせつが急速に足下に遠のき、今度はデトロイトへと飛んだ。糸にしがみつくヴィクトルが見たのは、さらに成長した姿の勇利が、自分の腕に問いかけの言葉を書きつけて ―― 何度も何度も4回転サルコウに挑み、ついにしっかり着氷して ―― ヴィクトルのフリースケーティングを練習し、まるで本人が習得していくと錯覚してしまうくらいに、技を磨いて ――

 

**ヴィクトルのバカ。僕が独りでいるからって口出しなんかして。恋人になれそうな人から誘われたことなんて、僕には一度だってなかったのに！**

 

　ヴィクトルは、勇利が中国大会フリースケーティング当日に北京のホテルにて、ヴィクトルの姿で目覚めるのを見た。鏡の前で勇利が髪に櫛をいれ、ヴィクトルの服を身につけるが、そこで勇利が尻を揉んだりなどしていないことに気がついてしまい、恥じ入った。

 

**ヴィクトルはきっとNHK杯で、すごくよかったんだろうな。なら僕も、彼のプログラムを全力で滑ってみせる！**

 

ヴィクトルの体を借りた勇利が氷の中央へ滑り出ていき、ピアノ曲のかすかな響きがやさしく彼に降りそそぎ、勇利が4回転フリップに失敗し ―― でも回転はじゅうぶん ―― そして最後に、4回転サルコウを成功させるのを、ヴィクトルは見た。

 

**これは愛についてのプログラム、それは知ってる。でもこれが、僕たちふたりのことであってもいいよね？**

 

　そのとおりだよ、ヴィクトルはそう伝えてやりたかった。これはふたりのもので、時も場所も超えて不思議に結びついた愛の物語なんだ。なのに言葉が喉につまって声にならず、ヴィクトルの姿をした勇利が表彰台の2番目にあがるイメージは、湖面に映る月が一瞬にして平安を破られるように、歪んでかき消えた。

 

**グランプリファイナルに出られる！　やっとヴィクトルに会えるんだ！**

 

　ああ、そんな。ようやく知った事実にヴィクトルは叫び出したかったが、勇利がソチの会場のトイレに独りこもり、目から大粒の涙をぽろぽろ落としていくイメージからも引きずり落とされてしまう。涙の雫は彼を追いかけるように下へ下へ落ちていき、そして、別のイメージが花ひらく。

　長谷津に着いた勇利は、ヴィクトルの記憶にあるより重くなった体を引きずって、失意が乱雲のように取りついている。『ゆーとぴあ・かつき』とおぼしき食堂のテレビに世界選手権の中継が映り、そして勇利は、リンクへの道をまっすぐ駆けていく。

 

　 **優ちゃんに、僕が練習してきた演技を見てもらうんだ。はじめて僕に、ヴィクトルを教えてくれたひと。僕のことを最初に信じてくれたひと。お礼を伝えなきゃ。**

 

「そこから逃げろ！」赤い糸に引かれ、氷の中央に立ち最後の演技に入ろうとする勇利のイメージから引き離されていくのもかまわず、ヴィクトルは叫んだ。「勇利！　聞いて！　長谷津に地震と津波がくるんだ、早く避難を！」

　糸は、最期のイメージの前へ彼を引きずり出す。勇利とあの娘 ―― 優子が ―― 大破したアイスリンクの残骸のあいだに見えたとたん、濁流の渦がいくつもの波となって、ふたりの頭上に襲いかかる。

「勇利！　逃げろ！」ヴィクトルは叫ぶが、勇利のきれいな茶色の瞳が恐怖に見開かれるのを、ただ見ていることしかできない。「勇利、お願いだよ！」

　水流があふれてなだれ落ち、ヴィクトルは声がかれるまで勇利の名を叫び続け、そして世界は漆黒の闇に叩き落とされた。

 

* * *

 

　あっと息を呑んでヴィクトルは目を開けた。頭を動かそうとすると、首まわりにトラベル枕がぴったりくっついていた。電車のガタゴトいう音があたりに満ち、そして首をひねれば、白とグレーの光がちらつく車窓の向こうに、ぼんやり流れていく町並みが見えた。

　すると一瞬だけ、ガラスに映った姿が見え、ぎょっとした。勇利の顔がこちらをじっと見返していて、頭には黒いニット帽をかぶり、首には鮮やかな青色のマフラーをぐるりと巻いていた。マスクを鼻の上までかぶり、そして褐色のジャケットは襟元までボタンがかけられ、まるでもこもこ重ね着しているみたいだ。さらにヴィクトルが手探りしてみると、着ぶくれた服の層というのは、じつは前回入れ替わったときにはなかった脂肪の層であるということに気づく。

　大会にベストな体型じゃないが、しかし今のヴィクトルには、そんなことでふたつの重大事実を踏みにじることなど、できっこない。勇利の体に戻ってきた。勇利がまだ生きている。涙が両目にあふれ、車内にいるほかの乗客もそっちのけで自分の体を思いきり抱きしめたい衝動に、耐えた。ああでも、もう抑えきれない。心臓の鼓動のひとつひとつ、呼吸のひとつひとつを、しっかり記憶にとどめようとする。あたたかな勇利の肌、やわらかな体を、心ゆくまで実感する。

　おっと、勇利の尻がすぐ下にばっちりおさまってるじゃないか。しかしさすがに公共の場では、はばかられた。

　もう少しで長谷津駅の到着を知らせる車内放送を聞き逃すところだったが、なんとか電車が動き出す前に下車し、エスカレーターを探して勇利の赤いスーツケースを引いていった。

　駅の構内へ下りるやいなや、勇利の顔が印刷されたポスターが、ずらりと貼られている光景に出くわした。ヴィクトルは笑いをこらえるのに精一杯だ。これまでのやり取りで何度か、勇利は自分のことを『どこにでもいる』日本のフィギュアスケーターで、誰かが気にかけるような人間じゃないなどと言っていた。そんな言い分、本人が生きていたときですら間違ってる。現に勝生勇利のポスターは、この駅の装飾の85％は占めていそうだ。この子は町のヒーローなのだ。

　聞き覚えのある声が、彼を物思いから引き戻した。「勇利！」叫びの主はミナコで、ヴィクトルが改札の向こうを見れば、片足を伸ばしてアラベスクをきめた彼女が、勇利の名を書いた横断幕を両手に広げている。

「ミナコ！」彼は声をあげて改札に近づいた。しばし、着ていた勇利の服のポケットに手を突っ込み、切符を探しまわる。ようやくズボンのポケットに入っているのを見つけて、改札を通った。「会えてよかった！」

　ミナコは片眉をあげた。「ミナコ『先生』でしょ、勇利くん」と、たしなめる。「それに、なんで英語？　脳みそをアメリカに落っことしてきちゃった？」

　きまり悪くヴィクトルは笑った。「そういうことにしようよ、ね」と言ってから、「ミナコ先生」急いでつけくわえた。彼女は呆れたように目をそらしたが、こちらの手をつかむと、出口へと引いていく。

　周囲を見まわしたヴィクトルは、人々がじろじろと自分を見ながら、ひそひそ日本語でささやき交わしているのに気がついた。勇利は町の噂の的、ということらしい。ミナコに駅から連れ出されながら、にこやかに笑って子供やら小柄な老婦人やらに手を振ってやる。

「ちゃんとファンサービスができるようになったじゃないの」と、ミナコ。「アメリカ行きは、あんたには効果があったみたいね」

「そうかもね」そう言って駅の外へ出たヴィクトルが物珍しそうにきょろきょろすると、ほのかに色づいた雪片みたいに花びらを舞い散らせている、桜並木に圧倒された。春にここを何度訪れようと、こうした日本の風景に慣れてしまうことなんて、きっとない。「これからどこへ？」

「あんたを家まで送るんじゃない、バカね」ミナコが答え、駐車場まで彼を引っ張っていく。「今夜は世界選手権があるのよ。あんただって、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフを見逃したくないでしょ？」

　聞いたヴィクトルはつい、少しだけ笑ってしまった。ミナコが妙な視線をくれ、乗ってきた車のドアを開けた。ヴィクトルは勇利の荷物をトランクに詰めて助手席に座ると、勇利のスマートフォンを見おろして時刻をたしかめた。

「ミナコ先生」車が発進し駐車場から出ると、彼は口を開いた。「最近……地震に関するニュースはなかった？」

　ミナコはいぶかるような目つきで彼を見た。「ないわよ、勇利。なんで？」

　ヴィクトルは窓の外へ目をやり、移りゆく景色の、その崩壊前の趣きと美しさをしばらく眺めて、そして溜め息をついた。「僕は、その……」こんなとき、いったいなんて言えばいいんだ？「知ってる人たちに、できるだけ早くここから逃げるよう言ったほうがいいと思うんだ」ぽつりとこぼした。

　ミナコの眉間にしわが寄る。「バカなこと言うんじゃないわよ、勇利」間をおいてから、言った。

　ヴィクトルは苛立った。「バカなことじゃない！」思わずきつく言い返してしまう。「今夜にも地震が起きて津波がくる、だからその前にみんな避難しなきゃならないんだ！」

　ハンドルを握るミナコの拳にぐっと力が入る。まるで耳を疑って車が脇へそれそうになったのを、どうにか踏みとどまったみたいに見えた。何度か深呼吸してから口を開いた彼女が、動揺をおさえているのがはっきりとわかる。

「なんで、そんなことが起きると思うの？」

「僕 ――」ヴィクトルは言いよどんだ。同じように深く息を吸って、吐く。「ただ、わかるんだ、それじゃ駄目？」

「地震がくるっていう予報があるわけでもないのに？」

「だから、これは予期してないやつなんだよ！　だから今こうして話してる！」柄にもなく気短でヒステリックな声が出たが、ミナコのほうは変わらず冷静に受けとめているようだった。

「わかった」ミナコは言った。「あんたを信じることにしましょ、勇利。今ここで方向転換して、町から出ろってことね？」

「今じゃないよ」ヴィクトルは首を横に振る。「みんなで避難しなきゃ駄目だ」

　ミナコはゆっくり、うなずいた。「で、そのために何をしたらいいと思うの？」

「それは……」ヴィクトルはしばし、言葉が出なかった。「僕も、わからない」

　ふ、とミナコが笑い声を漏らした。「アイスキャッスルで働いてる西郡たちなら、町の放送施設とのパイプを持ってる。まずはそこからね」

　ヴィクトルはその場でミナコを抱きしめたいくらいだったが、相手が運転中だったのと、勇利にふさわしからぬ振舞いかもしれないと思い、やめた。その代わり、ありがとうとだけ言って、流れていく景色にまた視線を戻した。

　ようやく『ゆーとぴあ・かつき』と門前に掲げている、昔ながらの和風旅館に到着した。正面に車を停めたミナコは一緒に勇利の荷物をおろし、ごろごろと引きずりながら正面玄関から中へ入った。小さな日帰り温泉に染みついたあたたかな雰囲気に、ヴィクトルは驚いて息をするのも忘れた。そこは見るからに家族が代々守ってきた温泉で、この環境が勇利をはぐくんだのだと思うだけで、ヴィクトルの心は不思議と浮き立った。

　そして自分が為すべきことを思い出したとたん、身の凍るような思いに襲われた。これから起こることから、この建物を無傷のまま守ることはできない。でも少なくとも、中に暮らす人々を守ることはできる。

　ミナコが日本語で挨拶の言葉を叫んだ。少しして、ぽっちゃりした中年の女性が駆けてきて、瞳を輝かせながらふたりを出迎えた。勇利のお母さんだ、と気づいたヴィクトルはまた冷たい恐怖にとらわれた。

　急に沈黙が続いたので彼は目をぱちくりさせたが、母親の挨拶に返事をしなければならないことに気がつく。「ごめん」ヴィクトルは悲しい気持ちで口にした。「今言ってくれたことが、わからないんだ」

　勇利の母さんが気づかわしげな視線をミナコに送ると、ミナコが日本語で何か言った。すると母はこちらを向いて、あたたかい歓迎の眼差しを見せた。

「すごく久しぶりやけん、勇利。おかえり」訛りはあるが、よどみない英語で母が言った。

「ああ」ヴィクトルも答える。勇利がいつからこの家を空けていたのか、本当に知らなかったのだ。「うん、ただいま」

「今年は世界選手権に出られんで、残念やったねえ、でも勇利が帰ってきてくれたし、嬉しいよ！」

　勇利の母のその言葉が、世界選手権に出場できなかったために勇利は今長谷津にいるのだ、という意味であることに気づいて、ヴィクトルの心臓は止まりそうになった。こうして、勇利を心から愛してくれる人物を前にしていると、いったいどちらが勇利にとって悲惨だったのか、ヴィクトルはわからなくなってくる。「でも長旅やったから、お腹すいとるでしょ。カツ丼つくるけん、食べんね！」

　それを聞いたヴィクトルの腹の虫が、小さく鳴った。「ありがとう」と答える。

　彼は何か大切なものを失くしてしまったような気分をかこち、そのあいだにも勇利の母さんは、スーツケースを息子の部屋へ運ぶのを手伝ってくれる。ヴィクトルは慌てて彼女についていき、勇利が自分の生まれ育った家のなかで迷子になるなどという醜態をさらさないよう、建物の部屋割りを頭に叩き込もうとした。勇利のスマートフォンを取り出して、参考になりそうなことが書かれていなかったかどうか調べる。悲しいかな、なんのテキストも報告もなかった。

　上等だね、高く険しい道を行けってことか。ヴィクトルはむっつり押し黙り、荷解きしていないスーツケースとともに勇利の部屋に取り残された。どんなものであれ、勇利が実家のことを書き残していれば、すぐにでも助けになったろうに。

　ぐるりと部屋を見まわせば、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの写真やらポスターやらが部屋じゅうに飾られており、ひゅう、と口笛を吹いた。長谷津駅で見た本人のポスター比率並みだ。全部に片っ端からサインしてやりたい気持ちに駆られたが、そんなことをしたところで時間の無駄であることは承知している。

　いま一度、スマートフォンをチェックする。男子フリースケーティングは7時に始まり、現在4時。地震発生は余震を含め8時半前後で、それに続く津波。町の人たちに警告しなければならない、もし耳を傾けてくれればの話だが。

　ミナコは、アイスキャッスルの西郡なら放送施設への連絡手段を持っている、と言っていた。今すべきなのは、ここからリンクへ行く手段を知ることだ。

　アイスキャッスルへの道順を調べて、彼は急いで勇利の部屋を出た。

　玄関へ向かう途中、ショートの髪を脱色してまとめた、ゆーとぴあの従業員であることをしめす館内着姿の女性と行きあった。「何を急いでんの、勇利？」女性は訊ねてきた。

　ヴィクトルは足を止め、自分とは英語で会話するよう周囲にちゃんと伝わっていたことに、ほっとした。「ちょっと出かけてくる」と答える。

「出かけてくる？」女性はおうむ返しに言った。「さっき着いたばかりでしょ。母さんも、あんたのためにカツ丼をつくってるんだよ。少し休んで、温泉にでも入ってったら？」

「アイスキャッスルに行かなきゃならないんだ」言いながらヴィクトルは、きっとこの人が勇利の姉さんだ、と気づいて胃のねじれるような思いがした。救わなければならない命が、ここにもある。

「じゃあ、次のシーズンもスケートを続けるんだね？」と、彼女は問う。

　ヴィクトルはまばたいた。「ええと」考え考え、口に出す。勇利、助けて！　俺はなんて答えればいいんだ？

「あんたがどうしようと、うちらは応援するけど？」

「うん」そう答えながら、ふと、磨かれた木目の床に照り映える光の美しさが目に入った。

　姉のほうは、こちらがその話題を避けたがっているらしいことを察して、弟の肩に手をのせた。「すぐにでも練習に行きたいのはわかるけどね、勇利、でも母さんが、あんたがまだヴィっちゃんに挨拶したいって言ってないのを不思議がってたよ」

「ヴィっちゃん」ヴィクトルは同じ言葉をつぶやいた。

　勇利の姉は、奇妙なものでも見る目つきになって、襖の並んだ部屋の前へヴィクトルを引っ張っていく。「そう、勇利、ヴィっちゃん。わかってんでしょ。あんたが飼いたいって言って、何か月もかかって父さんと母さんにせがんだ犬だよ？　あたしら家族3人のぶんを全部合わせたよりもずっと、あんたが一番かわいがってた犬でしょ？　どうしたの、まさか忘れたなんて言うんじゃないよ ――」

　そうして弟を部屋の中に押し込むと、彼のすぐうしろで襖をぱたんと閉めた。ヴィクトルはあやうく畳のへりにつまずきそうになったが、なんとかこらえてスリッパを脱ぎ、ちんまり座るプードルの仔犬に子供の勇利が寄り添った家族写真の立ててある、仏壇のほうへすすんだ。

　ヴィクトルは息をついた。勇利は飼っている犬のことを、何度か書いてはいた。しかし犬の名前や、その犬が死んでしまっていたことは、知らなかった。

　ミナコが墓前でどうしていたか思い起こしながら、ヴィクトルは手を伸ばして写真立てについた埃を小さな刷毛で払い、線香立てにあった線香を手にとって、火を灯した。写真の隣には首輪につけていた鑑札が並べられ、高坏にはまんじゅうが供えられている。

　ちらとヴィクトルは笑った。このおまんじゅう、マッカチンが気に入りそうだな。

「ヴィっちゃん」写真に向きなおると、ヴィクトルはささやきかけた。小さなプードルは、ヴィクトルがはじめて腕に抱いた頃のマッカチンと瓜ふたつだ。NHK杯で入れ替わったときまでに亡くなっていたのなら、勇利から話があったろうから、きっとヴィっちゃんが死んだのは、そのときから現在までのあいだだ。そう思うと、胸が少し締めつけられた。

「ヴィっちゃん、俺の言ってることなんて聞こえないのかもしれないし、聞こえたとしても、俺が本当は誰だかわからないかもしれない、けど」彼は続ける。「俺はヴィクトル、君の名は、俺にちなんでつけられたんだよ。物事をいい方向に正したくて、ここに来た。こんなことを言うのは自分勝手だとわかってる、だけど、勇利は君とこんなにすぐ、こんなに乱暴なかたちで再会すべきじゃないんだ。彼はもっと長く生きなきゃならないんだ……眠りについて君とまた一緒になるときには、もっと年をとって、もっとしわが増えて、もっと愛されて……」

　喉の詰まりをふたたび感じ、目に涙がにじんだ。

「お願いだ、ヴィっちゃん、俺に力をくれ。今夜の災害から勇利と家族を救うための勇気を、俺にくれ。俺に……」言葉がとぎれ、涙をぬぐった。「……どうか俺に、愛してるって勇利に伝えるチャンスをくれ」

　しばらく彼は仏壇の前にとどまり、そして立ちあがると部屋を出た。勇利の姉が、まだタバコを手にして廊下をぶらついていたが、ゆーとぴあを出る彼とすれ違う際、ひとつうなずいた。

　ヴィクトルはアイスキャッスルへの道順をもう一度たしかめ、そして、走った。

　記憶にあるより、アイスキャッスルの建物は少し古ぼけて見えた。リンクへの階段を駆けあがりながら、ヴィクトルは時間をチェックする。午後も遅い時刻だ。地震発生までに残された時間は、あと3時間半ほど。

　はじける勢いでドアの中へ駆け込めば、受付カウンターの向こうにいた女の子が、驚いて顔をあげた。女の子は優子で、彼の脳裏にあったのと変わらない、はじけるような笑顔を見せた。

「勇利くん？」こちらが何も言わないので、彼女は困ったように訊ねた。

　ヴィクトルは首を横に振る。「ごめんなさい、今は日本語は話せないんだ」と、詫びた。

　優子は不思議そうな顔をした。「何か、あったの？」

「そうなんだ」間髪いれずヴィクトルは答えた。「今夜、地震と津波が長谷津の町にくるから、できるだけ早く町の人たちを避難させたい。町内放送の施設に連絡を取ってもらえる？」

　一気に口走ってから、まったく勇利らしからぬ振舞いをしたらしいことに気がついた。優子が首をかしげて、こちらをじっと見つめている。

「気分がよくないの、勇利くん？」優子が訊ねた。「こっちにきて。熱はかってやるけんね」

「大丈夫だよ！」ヴィクトルは声を張りあげる。「お願いだ、優子ちゃん、信じて！」

「そうしてあげたいけど、それなら ―― でもどうしたら ―― 」

「勇利！」背後からいきなり誰かがヴィクトルにヘッドロックを見舞い、こちらの聞きとれない日本語で言葉をかけた。首をまわせば背の高い、たくましく日焼けした男がいる。

「ど、どうも？」なんとか応じるあいだにも、体内の酸素はどんどんなくなっていく。

「豪くん！」優子が叱りとばした。「離してやらんとねー！」

　男は言われたとおりにし、気まずそうに笑うとヴィクトルの髪をくしゃくしゃ撫でた。「ここにくるのも、ずいぶん久しぶりだな、勇利！　今じゃ俺より太ってるな！」

　ヴィクトルは唸った。と、今度は3人のそっくりな、それぞれピンク、パープル、ブルーの服を着た小さな女の子たちにまとわりつかれる。

「おかえりなさい、勇利！」

「わあ、ほんとに太った、勇利！」

「アメリカで日本語忘れてきたって噂、マジなの勇利？」

　ヴィクトルはよろよろ後ずさり、真っ赤になった自分の顔を夢中で撮影する3人娘を見おろした。年若い夫婦と3人の女の子 ――

「アクセル、ルッツ、ループ！」優子が吠える。「あんたたち、勇利くんを困らせるんじゃないの！　戻ってきたばかりなんだから！」

　ヴィクトルは息を吸い込んだ。この人たちも助けなきゃならない。

「豪」彼は言った。「頼む、どうか力を貸してほしい。今すぐ家族みんなで、町から離れて。できるかぎり陸のほうへ、高い場所に行ってくれ」

　西郡豪は怪訝な顔をした。「どういうことだ、勇利？」

「勇利くんは、今夜地震と津波がくるって言ってるの」と、優子。

「なにそれ？」と叫ぶ3つ子たち。「やだよ、そんなの！」

「実際に地震が起きれば、避難警報も発令されるんだろ？」豪が言う。

「でもそれじゃあ、遅すぎるんだ！」ヴィクトルは訴える。「頼む、信じて！」

　豪がうなずいて、ようやくヴィクトルは少しだけ、胸を撫でおろす。

　優子が眉をひそめた。「でも、長谷津町の人たちはどうするの？　みんなにも知らせたほうがいいよね？」

「だから今、町内放送に連絡してもらえないか頼んでるんだ」と、ヴィクトル。「町じゅうに避難指示を出さなきゃならない、今すぐに」

「でも世界選手権は今夜だよ！」アクセルが不満を漏らした。

「ここに残ってたら死ぬんだぞ！」ヴィクトルが怒鳴った。

　沈黙が流れた。ヴィクトルの心臓がやかましく鳴り響き、まわりに聞こえないのが奇跡にすら思える。

　もし、誰も信じてくれなかったら？　もしここで俺の言ったことが裏目に出て、皆が死ぬなんてことになったら？

　心の奥にもぐり込んだ不安が、恐怖の毒をもって侵していく。心臓がひどく脈打って、呼吸が荒くなる。目の前にいる西郡一家の顔がぐにゃりと歪んで、怪物めいたものに変わっていく。

　違う。こんなんじゃ駄目だ。ヴィクトルはかたく目を閉じる。今の俺には、これが限界なのか。

　勇利の名が突然呼ばれ、ヴィクトルは霧深く閉ざされていた思考から引き戻された。目を開けると、優子が微笑んで、彼の腕にそっと手を添えていた。

「町に避難警報を頼むよ」彼女は言った。「それと、勇利くんの家族を迎えに行って、一緒に長谷津を出る」

　ヴィクトルは深く息をついて、笑みを返した。「ありがとう」

「町の報道告知はまかせてよ！」ルッツが請けあい、3人娘はきゃっきゃっと笑いながら、ドアの外へ駆け出していった。

　ヴィクトルはその場に崩れ落ちそうだった。優子の手はまだ、彼に添えられている。

「勇利くん、本当に、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのスケートを見られなくなっても、いいんだね？」問いかける彼女の瞳には、冗談めかした瞬きが見える。ヴィクトルはスケートリンクに続くガラスの扉を一瞥し、あることを思い出して、ぎくりとした。

　自分が勇利の体にいるとしたら、勇利もこの場所に、自分の体にいるということになる。

「うん、もちろんだよ」そう言ってから、ふたたびガラスの扉のほうを見つめた。「どうか、先に行って。避難警報を発令したら、僕の家族を連れて避難して」

　優子と豪がぎょっとした。「お前はどうするんだよ？」と、豪。

「僕もちゃんと自分で避難するから」ヴィクトルは言うと、勇利のスマートフォンをチェックした。今まだ7時前。外の空は、薄紅の色を濃くしている。

　ふたりの声を振り切って、彼はロビーからリンクへと続く扉に向かって大股で歩いていった。

 

* * *

 

　冷たい、というのが、目覚めた勇利が最初に感じたことだった。頬と手が氷に押しつけられていて、氷の上で転倒したときのような鈍い振動が、全身に残っている。

　ゆっくりと起きあがり、氷の上で座り込んだ。銀髪がひとすじ、目元にかかる。

　ああ、僕は今、ヴィクトルの体にいるんだ。

　勇利はぐるりと周囲を見まわす。座り込んでいるリンクには、よく知るアイスキャッスルの記章が掲げられているから、自分は今長谷津にいることになる。

　それなら、ヴィクトルはなぜ長谷津に？　履いているスケート靴は、僕の、だよね？

　のろのろと、勇利はリンクサイドへ滑っていき、へりにつかまって体を支える。爪先はスケート靴のせいで締めつけられているし、体じゅうが痛む。どっちにしろヴィクトルの体は、何かしらの治療が必要だ。

　氷からあがり、エッジカバーを見つけて、はめる。やっとのことでヴィクトルの靴を履き、リンクから出て ――

　記憶にあるのとまったく違う様相のロビーに出た。壁は勇利のポスターや写真で埋めつくされている。設置されたガラスケースの中も、彼が受け取ったトロフィーでいっぱいだ。

　心臓が喉元にせりあがってくるような感覚をおぼえる。なんでここに、こんな ――

　ドアの横の飾り額が目に入り、近寄って、読んだ。とたん、がくんと腹が重くなった。

 

**このスケートリンク『アイスキャッスルはせつ（旧名）』は、**

**勝生　勇利**

**1992** **～　2016**

**を記念し　再建、改名されました。**

**日本を代表するフィギュアスケーター　わたしたちの思いとともに**

 

　激しく打つ心臓をかかえて、勇利は建物の外へ飛び出した。階段のてっぺんから見えたのは、ゆーとぴあとアイスキャッスルをつないでいた橋の残骸の山、そしてリンクのまわりにあった馴染みある建物の、おびただしい数のがれき。陽はすでに傾いて、薄紅色の空は深みを増しながら、雪をかぶった廃墟の上に、きらめく金色の光を投げかけている。

　じゃあ、あの津波で……。

　勇利の膝ががくがくと震えた。コンクリートの地面の上にへたり込んで、壊滅した海辺の風景を茫然と見つめた。

　……あのとき僕は、死んだんだ。

 


	6. それは、永遠よりやってくる　～you come out of eternity～

 

　ヴィクトルの体は、リンクの氷上には見当たらなかった。そりゃそうだ、いるわけがない。　あのとき自分は物理的に遥か遠い東京にいて、最終滑走で『離れずにそばにいて』を演じる準備にかかっていたのだ。

　ふたりの時間軸は、まだ結びついていない。でも今、これまでで一番近くにいる。あのGPFのソチ大会以来 ――

　突然、記憶がよみがえる。ただしそれは、勇利の眼をとおして……。

 

**「ユーリ！」勇利の背後で、ヴィクトルの呼ぶ声が響く。振り返ったが、ヴィクトルの話しかけている相手がユーリ・プリセツキーだと気づいて、勇利の表情は暗くなる。「さっきのフリーだけど、ステップシークエンスはもう少し ―― 」**

**「勝ったんだから、別にいいだろ？」もうひとりのユーリが言い返し、勇利ははやる心臓をおさえようとする。**

**もしかしたら、僕がここにいるってまだ気づいてないだけなのかも。もうずっとあなたと入れ替わっていたんだもの。きっと気づいてくれる。NHK杯のとき以来だけど……GPFで失敗したから、きっと僕にがっかりしたよね……。**

 

　リンクの建物のなかを走りまわりながら、ヴィクトルは脇腹に焼けつくような痛みをかかえ、勇利の気配を探して、そこかしこに注意を払った。もうアイスキャッスルに残っているのは彼ひとりで、あたりでは避難警報が英語で、日本語で、鳴り響いている。

 

_長谷津に現在、地震警報と津波警報が出ています。すぐに海岸から離れて、高い所へ避難してください。_

 

「勇利！」勇利の脇腹が痛んでも、かまわずヴィクトルは叫んだ。「勇利、どこにいる？」

 

　 **気づいてくれた！　ヴィクトルがこちらを向いて勇利はどきりとするが、そこにあったのは、うわべだけの笑顔。メディアやファンに見せる微笑み。勇利の心が重く沈んでいく。**

**ずっと体を交換していた相手にするような、笑顔じゃない……。**

**「記念写真？　いいよ」ヴィクトルが言い、勝生勇利の心は砕け散る。**

 

「勇利！」ヴィクトルはまたロビーに駆け戻って叫んだが、思考はまだ勇利の記憶に絡めとられて、揺らいでいた。なぜあのとき、俺は気づけなかった？　なぜ、おまえがすでに俺を知っていたって、ずっと入れ替わっていたってことに、気づけなかった？　そして今も ――

 

**アルコールの熱が、勇利の体をめぐっている。もう何本のボトルを空けたかなんて覚えていない、すべてが陶然と、霞みがかっている。**

**「このシーズンが終わったら、長谷津にきて！　僕の実家で温泉をやってるから、大歓迎だよ！」ろれつがまわらず、ヴィクトルにぐいぐい体を押しつける勇利は、服はもう半分脱ぎ捨てて、首まわりに残っているのはネクタイだけ。**

**「もしこのダンスバトルで僕が勝ったら、コーチになってよ！　いいでしょ？　お願い、びーまいこーち 、ゔぃくとるー！」**

 

「勇利！」建物の外へ飛び出して叫ぶヴィクトルの声は、かすれてきていた。あたりを取り巻く影が、長く伸びていく。「勇利、そこにいるんだろう？」

 

* * *

 

　風のなかに自分の名が響いて、勇利はびくっと顔をあげた。やっとのことで立ちあがり、まだ膝は震えたまま、あたりを見まわした。空の色は黄金から薄紅そして紫へと深くなり、太陽が山の端へ、じりじりと沈んでいこうとしている。

「ヴィクトル？」勇利は呼び返して、建物のほうへ駆ける。「ヴィクトル、どこにいるの？」

 

* * *

 

　 **ヴィクトル、どこにいるの？**

　こだまの残響を聞きとって、ヴィクトルはぐるりと周囲を見まわす。「勇利！」叫び返して、階段のほうへ駆ける。

　風が突然走りぬけ、心臓が大きく脈打って、そしてヴィクトルは、気づいた。

 

* * *

 

　風が突然走りぬけ、心臓が大きく脈打って、そして勇利は、気づいた。

　振り向いて、階段手前の空間へ、手を伸ばした。「ヴィクトル、そこに……」

 

* * *

 

「いるのか？」ヴィクトルはささやき、スケートリンクの玄関前の空間へ、手を伸ばした。

　なにもない。

　薄紅色が濃く紫に染まり、うすらいでいた黄金の陽光が、山の陰に消えた。

 

* * *

 

　勇利は海景を前に立っていた。夕闇がつつむすべての輪郭はあいまいで、現実味がない。ほんの一瞬、がれきの山が古く美しい町並みとなってよみがえったが、まばたきするとそれはまた、がれきの姿に戻っていた。

　ゆっくり、頭をめぐらすと、目の前に背の高い、すらりとしたヴィクトル・ニキフォロフの立ち姿があって、勇利は息を詰まらせる。

「ヴィクトル」勇利が息をつくと、ヴィクトルが両腕を広げ、そして勇利はそのなかへ飛び込んで、目はあふれる涙でかすんで、抱きしめた体は本物の、自分がよく知っている、憧れ続けたあの人のもので……自分たちは今たしかに、ここにいる。ヴィクトルの腕が、勇気づけ守るように自分をつつんで、そして勇利はヴィクトルの肩に体をあずけて、すすり泣いた。

「ヴィクトル、ほんとに、本当にヴィクトルなんだね！」

「ああ」勇利の耳もとで穏やかに、ヴィクトルはつぶやきを漏らした。「俺だ。勇利に会いにきたんだ。見つけるのにこんなに長くかかって、ごめん」

「でも……どうやってここに……」

「勇利のかけらが、俺のなかに残っているのは知ってた。だからここに来ようとして、勇利のスケート靴を履いて、同じプログラムを滑ってみた」

「僕はあなたのプログラムを滑ったんだ」勇利はヴィクトルの体をわずかに押しやって、夢から覚めたみたいに目を見開いた。「なんでそんなバカなことを？　僕のスケート靴はヴィクトルには小さいってわかってるだろ！　怪我しちゃうじゃないか！」

　聞いたヴィクトルは、たまらず笑い出してしまう。彼のよく知る勇利だ、くよくよしがちで心配性で、そしてひどく、ひどく、いとおしい。

　勇利の叱責はまだ終わらない。「あと、僕のお尻のこと、どうしてくれるんだよ？　ヴィクトルが触ってるの、ピチット君がちゃんと見てたんだから」

「抑えられなかったんだよ！　たった1回、いや2回かな……」事あるごとに、だけど……。

　当然ながら勇利は信じない。「ヘンタイ」と口を尖らせるが、その声は愛する人に言うみたいに、甘くやわらかくなっていた。変化に気づいたヴィクトルは、どぎまぎしてしまう。

「はっきり宣言する、おまえのお尻はパーフェクトだ」ヴィクトルがそう言ってやると、勇利の顔は真っ赤になった。「去年のGPFのバンケットに居合わせた奴なら、誰だって賛成するよ」彼はいっとき黙った。「最初にソチで会ったとき、わからなくて、ごめん。その年のワールドが終わってはじめて、勇利と入れ替わってたんだ。おまえがいなくなったことに気づくまで、あきれるくらい長い時間がかかった」

　勇利がにっこり笑った、苛立ちはしても、ヴィクトルに怒りをおぼえたりはしていないようだった。

「ときどきはちゃんとした食事をとって、あと、もっとマッカチンを抱きしめてあげて」

「勇利が4回転サルコウを成功させて、嬉しかったよ」ヴィクトルも返す。「あと、4回転フリップに挑戦したこともね」

「やらなきゃならなかったんだ。ヴィクトルのプログラム要素だもの」勇利は言葉を切り、急に何かを思い出したかのように、眉根を寄せた。「そういえば、ヴィクトルの今年のフリーって……」

「おまえに捧げたかってこと？」ヴィクトルは問い返し、とてもきれいな笑みが広がる。「そうだよ」

　勇利がヴィクトルにキスをした。

　なぜそんなことをしたのか、勇利は自分でもよくわからなかった。触れているヴィクトルの唇はとてもやわらかくて、その間ファースト・コンタクトを受けたロシア人は一瞬驚きに固まっていたが、すぐに心がとろけてしまい、もう一度両腕で勇利をくるみ込んだ。勇利の胸が高らかに鳴る。

　数分のことか、数時間か、あるいは数日かもさだかでないひとときののち、ふたりは身を離した。ヴィクトルは若干息を切らしたふうで、勇利はぱっと顔が火照ってしまい、きまり悪く首のうしろへ手をやった。

「ごめん」と、あやまる。

「いいんだ」ヴィクトルが言って、ふたたびそっと、さりげないキスを勇利に贈った。勇利は溜め息をつく。

「もうすぐ地震がくるんだ」ヴィクトルが離れると、勇利は言った。

「そのときまで、まだあと1時間かそこらある」ヴィクトルが静かに応じ、外海のほうへ向きなおる。「だけど俺が心配してるのは、あとからくる津波のほうだ」

「ほかのみんなは？　僕の家族は？　優ちゃんと西郡、ミナコ先生には？」

「避難するよう伝えた」と、ヴィクトル。「誰も傷つくことがなければいいんだけど」

「うん」勇利は微笑みかけた。「ありがとう、ヴィクトル」

「いや、俺のほうこそ」

　勇利はうなずいて、ともに外海を見渡した。黄昏どきは早くも、夜の墨を流しはじめている。金色の名残りが、山の向こうへ消えようとしていた。あわいの刻限は、もうそこまできている。

「勇利」唐突にヴィクトルが口を開いたので、勇利が振り向けば、相手はペンを手にしている。「もしも、俺たちが目を覚まして、ここで何をしてたか、そしてお互いのことを思い出せなかったときのために」そう言ってヴィクトルは勇利の手をとると、何か書きつけた。その手を捧げもったまま、薬指のあたりに口づけ、微笑んだ。「どうか、離れずにそばにいて」

「そばにいます」勇利も誓い、ヴィクトルの手からペンを取る。ヴィクトルは自分の手を撫でるペン先を感じて、そのとき、黄金の最期の気配が空から消えうせ、そして勇利が消えた。

　ペンがコンクリートの上にかたりと落ち、残されたヴィクトルの掌には、線が1本、引かれていた。

 

* * *

 

　アイスキャッスルからの道を駆けながら、勇利は家族に電話をかけた。

　鳴らしてすぐ、母親が出た。「勇利？」気をもむ声で訊ねてくる。「避難警報が出とったよ。大丈夫？」

「大丈夫」勇利は答え、ちょうど長谷津城が頭上にそびえる、山の石段のふもとに到着した。「僕たち、なんで英語でしゃべってるんだっけ？」

　くすりと母は笑った。「あんたがアメリカで日本語を忘れてきたって思っとったけん」

　勇利は眉をひそめた。そんなことを言った記憶はない。「ええと」と日本語で言いなおす。「今、戻ったからね」そして母が言葉を返す前に重ねて、「お母さんは？　お父さんと真利姉ちゃんは無事？」

「今ミナコ先輩と一緒に、町の外に向かっとるよ」母は答える。

「優ちゃんと西郡は？」石段は永遠に続くかのようで、すでに息があがり始めていた。でも足を止めるわけにはいかない、今は駄目。深く呼吸し、先を急ぐ。「みんなも避難した？」

「後ろについてきとると思うよ」と、寛子。「息が切れとるよ、勇利。ほんとに大丈夫 ―― 」

「終わったら、また連絡して！」勇利は言い、電話を切るとすぐに優子の番号へかけた。桜の花の香が重く垂れこめ、冷たい風が吹き抜けた。思わず身震いする。ヴィクトルはコートを脱いだあと、また身につけるのを忘れたのだ。

　だがそんなもの、死ぬのにくらべたら寒いほうがましだ。

　数回鳴らすと優子が出た。「勇利くん！　今どこ？」優子が問いただす。

「お城に向かってる！」叫びながら、勇利は山に沿って続く石段を駆けあがる。

「地震のときは、そこだと安全じゃなかよ！」優子の言うとおりだ。見あげると、長谷津城がぼんやりと、不吉な影を落としている。

「だけどアイスキャッスルから一番近い高台は、ここだけなんだ！」と勇利。

「迎えに行くよ」優子が強い声で言った。

「いや、それは駄目」勇利はぴしゃりと言い返す。「まずはそこから逃げて。自分の身を守ってね」

　電話を切ったとき、世界が不気味な静けさにつつまれていることに、気がついた。

　突然、手のなかのスマートフォンが警戒を告げて震え、そして足下の大地が、揺れはじめた。

 

* * *

 

　祝福するカメラのフラッシュがしつこく光り、まぶしすぎるくらいだ。そして今や、目まで見えなくなりそうだった。記者団の声が降りそそぐなかに、ヴィクトルはいた。彼らはオタベック・アルティンに質問を浴びせているが、別に耳をそばだてて聞くようなことでもなさそうだ。

「ミスター・ニキフォロフ、次のシーズンに向けて、プランを聞かせていただけませんか？」記者のひとりが突然こちらに水を向けた。

　ヴィクトルはまばたいて、次に視線を落とす。これから自分がどうするかなんてわからない、などと答えるのは気がすすまない。5度の世界選手権制覇、5度のグランプリファイナル、そして幾多のヨーロッパ選手権 ―― まだ足りないのか？

「ミスター・ニキフォロフ？」また記者が訊ねた、ちょうどそのとき、一番間近で記者会見の様子を映していたスクリーンの音声が途切れ、優勝者の顔のすぐ下に、警報が流れはじめた。警報音が鳴る。

　唐突に、すべての映像が切り替わり、ひとりのアナウンサー ―― たしか、諸岡とかいう仰々しい男だったな、とヴィクトルは記憶している ―― が、恐怖に青ざめた顔で、日本語で何か読みあげた。

「何があったんだ？」ヴィクトルは隣のクリストフにそっと訊ねる。クリストフは自分の手にしていたスマートフォンをちらりと見せた。ヴィクトルも自分のものを引っ張り出し、画面を目で追った。

 

_地震警報が発令されました。次の地域では、強い揺れに注意してください。_

_：長崎県、佐賀県、福岡県。_

 

　ヴィクトルがスマートフォンのニュースを追うあいだも、諸岡はアナウンスを続けている。どうやら8時30分頃にマグニチュード7.6の地震が、長谷津町の沖合で発生したらしい。隣接する地域でも、住民に向けて津波警報が同時発令されている

　床がかすかに震えだした。ヴィクトルの心臓の鼓動が少し速まり、きりりと腹のあたりが痛んだ。自分は震源地から遠い東京にいるのだから、本当の意味で危険ではないことは、わかっている。なのに、この感覚はなんなのだろう？

 

* * *

 

　屋外で地震に見舞われたとき真っ先にすべきなのは、ひらけた場所を探すことだ、ということぐらい、勇利も知っていた。問題は、この山の上には広い場所がほとんどなく、足元の小道はひび割れて、木々が今にもこちらへ倒れてきそうということだ。

　城へと続く坂の石壁に、ぴったり身を寄せる。眼鏡がずれたので、勇利ははずす。ぼやけて震える世界を勇利はひたすら駆け、ひらけた地点である展望台をめざす。小山のどこかで轟くような音が響き、展望台まであと数メートルのところで勇利が見あげれば、長谷津城が、ゆらり、ゆらりと闇に揺れていた。

　次の揺れがきて勇利はバランスを崩してしまい、地面に倒れてからも余震が続く。膝と掌に熱い痛みがはしり、うっと勇利はうめいて、体の向きを変えてその場に座り込んだ。しかし、ギシギシきしむ音に一瞬凍りついて振り向き、ぎょっとした。

　続く揺れとともに、展望台の一部をなす藤棚が崩れ、勇利は落ちてくる木材を避けて、柵にすがりついた。冷たい金属を握りしめてふらつき、柵につかまって次の揺れを持ちこたえる。

　ここからだと、長谷津の灯がちらちらと閃き、またたくのが見える。ぼうっとして、勇利は傷をたしかめようと掌を見て、そこに傷以外のものがあることに、気がついた。

**I love you.**

　誰が書いたの？　ぼんやりと思いながら、勇利はその3つの語を見つめた。誰かが書いたことはわかるし、自分もその人を愛していることも、わかっている。なのに今、それが誰なのかも、なぜその人が勇利の手にそんな言葉を書き残したのかも、思い出せない。なんとなく、いとおしい存在であることはわかる。でも、誰？　そして、なぜこんな、今こうして震源のすぐ近くにいながら、なぜこんなにも、不思議と心が安らぐんだろう？

　展望台に立ちならぶ桜の木々がきしんで揺れ、花びらが荒々しくあたりに降り落ちる。遠くはなれて、湾をまたぐ橋が揺らぎ、上に取り残された車が次々とぶつかりあい滑り落ちていくのを、勇利の目がかすかにみとめた。

　そして、長谷津の町の灯が一斉に、消えた。

 

* * *

 

_津波警報が発令されました。NHKはこの警報を英語、中国語、韓国語、ポルトガル語でも放送しています。_

 

　スケート連盟の所有である広間の一角で、ヴィクトルは片時も目を離さず、警報のニュース中継を見つめていた。

 

　 _気象庁は次の地域で、このあとくる津波への影響を警告しています。_

_：佐賀県沿岸部。_

 

　ヴィクトルはぼんやりと、誰かが ―― サーラ・クリスピーノ、だったか？ ―― スマートフォンを取り出して、誰かと連絡を取ろうとしているのに気づく。心臓は胸の奥で猛るように打ち続けて、今にも張り裂けそうだ。彼は求めている、誰かを、求めている。なのにそれが誰なのか、はっきりと思い出せない。かの君の名が、出てこない。

「どうしたの？」ミラの声が遠くから、かすんで聞こえた。バンケットの音楽と、人々が発するすべての騒音が、水面下から響いてくるような錯覚をおぼえる。聞きとれるのは自分の心臓の鼓動と、ニュースの音声だけ。

 

_該当する地域の波の高さは、3メートルを超える予想です。海岸から離れて、高い所へ逃げてください。_

 

「つながらないわ」遠くから届くサーラの声は、もう泣き出しそうだ。

「たぶん電源を切ってるんだよ。彼はときどきそうすることがあるだろう」なだめるクリストフの声。

　ヴィクトルの拳が、きつく握られる。いったい誰なんだ？　俺は、誰を忘れている？

 

* * *

 

　小高い山の上、崩れかけた古い城の真下に、スマートフォンがプードル柄の青色ケースにおさまって、不在着信を知らせるライトを、ちらちらと点滅させていた。

　波がきて、きて、そして来た。

　湾に伸びる橋を呑み込み、街路から染み出しあふれ、持ちこたえていた家屋や店を濁流にのせて、車を押し流す。水は古びた旅館のなかへも流れ込み、男の子と犬の姿をおさめた写真がまたたく間に泥の渦に消え、男の子が飾っていたヴィクトル・ニキフォロフのポスターは壁から剥がれて、流れ去った。

　古いアイスリンクのがれきも巻き込んで、舟も車も崩れた建物の一部も巻き込んで、空っぽになった町の道路を乗り越えていく。

　波がきて、きて、サイレンばかりが鳴り響き、それと対をなすように、長谷津の町は墓標のごとく静まり返っていた。

 


	7. なにも語らず、あなたを想う　～i think about you (but i don't say it anymore)～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者より】  
> 　で、アニメ第12話を観て、この章を全面改稿した次第です。楽しんでいただけたら光栄です！  
> （訳者注： この章の英語オリジナル版がアップされたのは2016年12月です。）

 

**ヴィクトル。**

**ヴィクトル、どこにいるの？**

**離れずにそばにいてって僕に言ってくれたでしょう、なのにあなたが忘れてしまったら、僕はどうしたらいいの。**

**ヴィクトル、行かないで。あなたを失いたくないよ……**

 

「ヴィクトルなら大丈夫だよ、ユーリ。どこにも外傷はないって医者は言ってた。ひねってもいない。今度のロシア・ナショナルにも差し障りはないって、俺が保証する」

「そんなこたぁどうでもいいんだ。聞いた話じゃ、リンクでこけた後、外で意識不明で倒れてたって言うじゃねえか」

　ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは、部屋にいるふたりの人物の話し声で意識を取り戻した ―― 声からして、クリストフ・ジャコメッティとユーリ・プリセツキーだ ―― 彼らの会話は聞こえる、しかし、わからない。なので目を閉じて横たわったまま、自分が今どこにいるのか、思考を働かせようとした。

　生きている、それはまずたしかだ。どこかのベッドに寝ている。ユーリとクリストフがそばにいる。しかし、何かが足りない。そして困ったことにそれが誰なのか、なんなのか、わからない。

「とりあえず、医者は大丈夫と言ってるんだ。まずは彼を休ませてやろう。ほんとに、こうしていれば彼もキュートに見えるのにね」

「アホか」ユーリが吐き捨てる。カサカサと包み紙をとくような音がした。「ほれ、そこの通りで売ってた」

　しばしの間があった。「おいしいねえ」

「ああ、そうだな」ユーリはベッド脇に腰をおろしたらしい。「この旅行計画がいかれてるってことはわかってたけどよ。まったくそのとおりになっちまった」

「それはね、肉体労働による疲労の結果、身体が体力の回復を必要としています、というんだよ」

「おい！　ぜんぶヴィクトルのくだらねえ思いつきだろ！　GPFを6連覇したからって、呑気にあぐらかいてる暇なんかねえ。なんなんだよ、『カツ丼が頑張ってるから様子を見に行こう』だの、『カツ丼の町の復興を手伝おうよ』『俺たちが会いにいったらカツ丼が喜んでくれるかなあ』、まるであいつにひと目惚れでもしたみてえじゃねえか！」

「やっと、彼が恋をしてることに気がついたってわけ？」くすくす笑うクリストフ。「このところ、まるで別人みたいだったものね。心ここにあらずって感じでさ」

「まったくだ、マジで胸くそ悪いぜ。ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフは死んだな」

「老いて去り、新しくなりて戻らん」詩でも吟ずるみたいに、クリストフがうたう。「受け入れたまえよ、ユーリ。この年の勝生勇利の物語は、彼を変えたんだ。なぜ、どうやってなんて俺たちには知りようがないけど、でも事実なんだ」

　勇利の名が出たとき、ヴィクトルはかすかに、自分の頬を涙が伝っていくのがわかった。

「見ろよ、クリス。お前、寝てるこいつを泣かせやがったぞ。人でなしめ」

　クリストフのくすくす笑いが聞こえた。「ヴィクトル、盗み聞きはいただけないね」

　ヴィクトルは唸りながら、でも目は閉じたまま言った。「ユーリ、少しは気をつかえ」そうつぶやくと、ベッドがぎしりと沈み、ユーリがよじのぼってきた。

「起きやがれ、じじい！」気をつかってやる代わりに、ヴィクトルの耳もとで怒鳴りちらした。

　ヴィクトルは悲鳴とともに目を開けた。

　しかし次の瞬間には後悔した。室内のライトがあまりにもまぶしい。身を起こそうとする彼を、誰かが押しもどした。目が明るさに慣れてくると、自分が病院の一室にいることに気がついた。

　ユーリの姿が視界に映り、その顔つきはヴィクトルが思っていたより、ずっと苛立っている。「ぶっ殺してやる、この間抜け！」ユーリはかみついた。「スマートフォンはちゃんと持ち歩けって言ったろ！　リンクでこけて脳震とうを起こして、ふらふら外に出てぶっ倒れたお前を、リンクの職員が気づいて病院に担ぎ込んだってよ。ミナコって人が連絡くれたときの俺の立場も考えろ！」

「俺が？」ヴィクトルは問うた。

　ユーリは唸った。「驚いたことに、少し違うな」と言う。「お前はどこも折っていなけりゃ、ひねってもいねえってよ。俺からすりゃ、それこそクソみてえな奇跡だぜ」

「ワールドを欠場なんてしたくないだろ？」横でクリスの声がした。ヴィクトルが顔を向ければ、スイス男が手を振った。

「俺が脳震とうを起こしたせいで君が金メダルを獲っても、君は納得しないだろうしな」ヴィクトルは言ってやる。

「たしかに」クリストフはみとめ、「医者は、君の気分が落ち着きしだい、退院してかまわないと言ってるよ」

　ヴィクトルは目を閉じた。転倒したせいで体はまだ痛むが、とりあえずそれよりも深刻なダメージがないことはわかっている。でも実際の体調にくらべて気分がすぐれないので、もう少しここに横になっていたほうがいいかもしれない。

「ここはどこなんだ？」と訊ねる。

　ユーリの唸り声は、いつものものに戻っていた。「また『調子が悪い』ってか」と、ひと唸り。「日本だろ、バカやろ」

「長谷津、ね」クリストフがつけくわえた。「勝生勇利を探しに来たんだよ」

　その名前が不思議と引っかかったが、まったくもってなぜなのか……。

「もういっぺん、医者に診てもらったほうがいいんじゃねえのか。脳みそがダメージ受けてるのかもしれねえ」ユーリが言ったが、ヴィクトルはぶんぶん頭を振った。

「いや、いや。俺なら大丈夫だ」と答え、のろのろとベッドから起きあがろうとする。

　クリストフが気づかわしげに、こちらの腕に手を添えた。「本当に、大丈夫なの？」と訊ねてくる。

　ヴィクトルはクリストフのおさえる手をどけ、なんとかして両足で立とうとする。少し目まいがして、身を支えようとベッド脇の手すりをつかむ。

「お腹がすいた」クリストフとユーリがベッドに押し戻そうとする間も与えず、彼はきっぱり宣言した。「カツ丼を食べたいな」

 

* * *

 

　クリストフとユーリに挟まれた夕食の席で、ヴィクトルはふたりが奇妙な視線をちらちら交わしていることに、嫌でも気がついた。

　ひとまずふたりを無視し、目の前に出された、おいしいカツレツの乗っかったどんぶりに集中した。あたたかみと笑い声が、遠い記憶に浮かんだような気がした。なぜなのかわからなかったが、それでも存分に食事を堪能する。

　空になった器を置いて見まわせば、突然、壁にかかっている、見覚えのあるポスターが目に飛び込んできた。

　勝生勇利が、腕を天上へ伸ばし、その背後には長谷津城が光を浴びて輝いていた。目に入ったとたん、ヴィクトルの心臓がどきりと跳ね、なぜこうなるんだ、とふたたび首をひねる。

　食べ終える頃に、奥川ミナコが挨拶がてら、酒を運んできてくれた。まだ頭がぼんやりしているといってヴィクトルが辞退したので、ミナコはクリストフと自分の盃に酒をつぎ、互いの健康を祝った。

「ぜひお礼を言いたかったの、あなたたちがここへ訪ねてきてくれて」とんと盃を置いて、ミナコは言った。「勇利が町の再建のために残ったのが、みんなの心を動かしたみたいね」

　ぱちくりとヴィクトルはまばたいた。どういうわけか、その言葉はまったくの事実であるにもかかわらず、彼のなかで奇妙に響いた。

「彼は今どうしてるんです？」ためらいがちに訊ねた。

　ミナコは溜め息をついた。「ひどいわね」と、答える。「寛子と真利ちゃんは、あいつがちゃんと眠れてないって言ってた」

「いつ復帰できるんだ？」ユーリが訊ねる。「氷の上であいつの尻を蹴飛ばしてやらなきゃ、俺の気がすまねえ」

「来シーズンには戻れればいいけど」ミナコは肩をすくめる。「でも、どうでしょうね。まだ再建途中だし、勇利も町が完全に元どおりになるまでは、ここを離れようとしないの。あいつはこういうことには頑固だし」

「ここではトレーニングはできないんですか？」ヴィクトルは訊いた。

「コーチが必要ね、でもこのあたりには、あいつの実力に見合ったコーチがいないのよ」とミナコ。「デトロイトまで行ったのも、まずはそれが理由でね」

　酒を干したクリストフが自分の盃に手酌するのを横目に、ヴィクトルはうなずいた。勝生勇利。ヴィクトルが最後に覚えているのは、グランプリファイナルのバンケットで酔って踊る彼の姿で、何か約束を交わしたような、そんな記憶がぼんやり残っている。

　その夜、ヴィクトルは寝つけなかった。何度も寝返りをうちながら、隣のベッドで眠るクリストフのいびきや、向こうのベッドにいるユーリがロシア語でもごもご寝言をつぶやくのが、やけに気になってしまった。結局、ベッドから起き出して窓辺に寄り、眼下に広がる再建途中の町の風景を、見おろした。

　昨年4月に発生した、地震と津波のニュースを探してみる。被害は広範囲にわたり、しかし犠牲者の数は驚くほど少なく（それでも実際は、50名近い死傷者を出してしまったのだが）、思いがけないくらい迅速な避難警報に人々が従ったおかげだったといえた。特筆すべきは、めざましい勢いで復興活動を続けている日本のトップスケーター、勝生勇利が、地震と津波の被害をもっとも受けた町にあって、ひとり長谷津城がそびえる山に避難し、生き延びていたことだった。震災後、勇利は次のシーズンをすべて休み、町の復興を助けるためにとどまった。世界中にいる彼のファンから多額の寄付が寄せられ、当初の予定よりも早く、町は元の姿を取り戻しつつあるという。

　今こうして、ヴィクトルが長谷津町の静かな通りを歩き、新しく生まれ変わった勝生勇利・スケートリンクへ足をはこぶあいだも、いまだ多くの建物ががれきのままとなっていた。完全に元どおりといえるようになるまで、長谷津の歩むべき道のりはまだ長い。しかしまずこの通りの近辺だけは、どうにか復興がすすんでいるようだ。

　リンクの玄関に、鍵はかかっていなかった。ロビーには大会に出場していた頃の勇利の写真が掲げられ、入ってすぐのガラスケースには、波にさらわれた跡の残るトロフィーがおさめられていた。受付には、書類の整理をする西郡優子の姿があり、西郡豪がロビーの床を掃き清めている。彼らの娘たちはガラスケース横のベンチに居すわって、スマートフォンを覗き込んでは、わあ、とか、きゃあ、とか歓声をあげている。

　うち、パープルの服を着た女の子が、入ってきたヴィクトルに気がついた。「ねえ、ヴィクトル・ニキフォロフだよ！」と叫ぶ。

　ヴィクトルは笑顔で手を振った。3つ子たちはただちに彼を取り囲み、ぱしゃぱしゃ写真を撮ってはサインをねだる。

「おい、おい！」豪が声をあげた。「せめて息ぐらいさせてやれ！」

「ごめんなさい、うちの子たち、ほんとに夢中になっちゃって！」優子が横から口をはさみ、そのあいだに3人娘は得意げな笑顔とともに、ばたばた走り去った。娘たちが行ってしまうと、優子の表情がやわらかくなった。「スケートをしていきますか、ニキフォロフさん？」

　ヴィクトルは頷いた。「昨夜はよく眠れなくてね」と答える。「ひと滑りして、頭をすっきりさせようと思って」

　優子が眉をあげた。「あなたは病院にいたって話を聞いたけど」彼女は言った。「もうスケートをしても大丈夫なんですか？」

　ヴィクトルは笑った。「ああ、まったく大丈夫！」と言って、財布を取り出す。「2、3時間利用したいんだけど、いくらかな？」

「いえ、料金はけっこうですよ！」豪は言いながらも、その目は妙に輝いている。「勝生勇利が中にいるんです。一緒に使ってもいいか、本人に訊いてくれればじゅうぶん」

　リンクへ続く扉の向こうから、氷を削る音がヴィクトルの耳に届いた。西郡夫妻に礼を込めてかるく頭を下げてから（どういうわけだか、ふたりは満面の笑みを浮かべていた）、彼は扉をくぐった。

　はじめ、リンクに満ちた光で目がくらんだが、少しして慣れてくると、彼は息を呑んだ。

　勇利が、日本スケート連盟のユニフォームに身をつつみ、手にはグローブをはめ、小気味よいリズムを刻んで氷の上を滑走していた。ポスターで見るより面差しはふっくらしていたが、その姿はすらりとしている。きっとこの数か月、厳しい練習に励んでたんだ。ヴィクトルは動揺しつつ、思った。勇利が滑っているのはプログラムの振付で、覚え込んだ音楽を、体が奏でていく。

　ヴィクトルは意識の隅で、まるで自分自身が滑っているかのような感覚をおぼえた。彼が驚きに目を奪われるあいだも、勇利は4回転サルコウを着氷し、美しいステップシークエンスへ、そしてトリプルアクセル、トリプルフリップを続けざまに放っていく。音楽はどこからも流れていないのに、ヴィクトルには、ピアノとヴァイオリンの二重奏が勇利にあわせて奏でられていくのが、たしかに聞こえた。

　勇利は軽やかに氷上を滑っていき、両腕が飛び立つように広げられる。ヴィクトルは自分の顔に触れ、指先が濡れていることに驚く。涙が両頬を流れ落ちて、なぜだか止まらない。それでも目をそらすことができない。勇利から離れるなんて、もう決してできない。

　勇利が次のコンビネーションを決めた。心臓が喉元までせりあがる思いでヴィクトルが見つめるなか、勇利は目まぐるしくも荘厳なステップシークエンスに突入し、舞うたびに、まわるたびに、その勢いを増していく。もう一度4回転に挑むことをヴィクトルは知っている。オリジナルの振付では、勇利自身のエールのような4回転サルコウが最後に組み込まれていた、しかし勇利は背を向けて、インサイドエッジに構え ――

　4回転フリップ。そして勇利は、着氷した。

　勇利がフリップを決めたその瞬間、ヴィクトルのなかで、すべてが激しい記憶の波となって、ぶつかってきた。

 

**「びーまいこーち、ゔぃくとる！」勇利のきらめく瞳がこちらを見あげ、そのときヴィクトルは、これまでの人生で何よりも美しいものを見た、と思い……**

**見知らぬ部屋の鏡の前に立ち、ヴィクトルは急に小柄でしっかりした骨格に変わった、自分の体をあらためる。短くなった黒髪に手をやり、鏡の前でくるりとまわって尻をつかむと、満足そうににやついたりして……**

**「いったいどうしちまったんだ、最近？」詰め寄るユーリ・プリセツキーの声。ヴィクトルは撮った覚えのまったくない自分の顔の画像や、マッカチンが昨日リスを追いかけまわしたとかいった文を、微笑みながら読んで……**

**鏡を覗けば、自分のほっぺたに日本語の殴り書き、鏡に貼りつけられた付箋。それを見たヴィクトルの顔に笑みが広がり、ふわふわと心が浮き立って……**

**「本当にごめん、君はすでに知ってるものと」あまりにも穏やかで、慰めに満ちたクリストフの声。ヴィクトルは友人の肩にもたれて泣き、その手には一連のテキストが消えてしまったスマートフォンが握られて……**

**足が熱と痛みを帯びてもかまわない。ヴィクトルはスケーティングのリズムにのせて、4回転フリップに踏み切って……**

 

　体がぐらつき、目から涙が流れ落ちるあいだも、次々と思い出し、思い出し、思い出していく。体の奥で何かが復活をとげたみたいに、今、光のもとですべてが明らかになった。

 

　 **勇利。**

**勇利、やっとおまえを見つけた。**

**やっとおまえのところに来れた、もう絶対、おまえを独りになんてしない。**

**勇利、今そこに行くから！**

 

　勇利が最後のコンビネーションスピンに入るときには、もうヴィクトルの心臓は爆発しそうだった。待ってなんかいられない、勇利が腕を掲げたポーズで締めくくると、ヴィクトルは走った。

　スケート靴を履いてさえ、こんなに速く氷上に飛び出していったことなんてなかった、でも今、こうして勇利が立っている氷の中央へ駆けながら、彼の胸は狂おしく脈打っている。

「勇利」祈るように息をついて、言った。

「ヴィクトル」勇利が小さくささやいて、きれいな茶色の瞳を当惑に見開いた。「ここでいったい何を？」

「勇利に会いに来た」ああ、とヴィクトルは手を伸ばして、勇利がまた消えてしまわないか、触れてたしかめたかったが、こらえた。「こんなに長く待たせて、ごめん」

　聞いた勇利はうつむいて、表情は読めなかった。ヴィクトルの心臓が小さくつっかえるように跳ねる。

　長い間ののち、勇利が口を開いた。「全部、夢だと思ってた」ぽつりとつぶやいて、そしてヴィクトルがぎょっとしたことに、日本の青年の頬を涙がぽろぽろ、リンクの蛍光灯の光を受けて、きらきら輝きながらこぼれ落ちた。

「今、会いに来たよ」ヴィクトルはもう一度言って、手を差しのべた。勇利が声を詰まらせた。また長い間があり、リンクが静寂につつまれるなか、勇利は涙をぬぐって、潤んだ瞳でヴィクトルを見あげた。

「あなたを憶えてる」彼は言うと、ヴィクトルの手に自分の手を重ねた。

　息をするように自然に、ふたりはダンスを始める。まるでふたりの体がひとつの言葉で語らうようだった。一緒に氷の上を滑っていき、寄りそって、手をとりあって、ヴィクトルは視界がまた涙でぼやけても、もう、ぬぐうことはしなかった。彼は願い、そして奇跡みたいに、勇利が答えをくれた。

　あるいは、勇利自身が答えだったのかもしれない。

　まだ知らない、これから知るだろう音楽にのせてふたりは滑り、2本の深紅の糸がついに、1本に紡がれた。勇利はヴィクトルの頬を、いとしい恋人にするように手でなぞり、羽根のように指先が触れるとヴィクトルの心は喜びに高鳴った。今ここにふたりでいることが、はじめての再会にすぎないことくらいわかっている。でもあと幾千もの生涯を経て、幾千ものきっかけのなかでまた勇利とめぐり会ったとしても、こんな気持ちにはならない。

　見つめあったままくるくるとまわりながら、ヴィクトルは勇利の手をとって、誓いの指輪をはめる指、薬指にキスを贈った。

「俺も、憶えてるよ」そう言うと、そのときの勇利の笑顔は、空のすべての星よりもずっと、明るく輝いていた。 

 

（おわり）

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【作者より】  
> 　ジェットコースター展開なこの創作に最後までお付き合いいただき、ありがとうございます！　もし機会・興味がありましたら、ぜひ『君の名は。』もご覧ください！　素晴らしい映画ですよ。  
> 　yuurisviktor と carnationbb@tumblr さんにベータ版を見ていただき、この場を借りてお礼申し上げます。  
> 　あと fishydwarrows さんが描いてくださった素敵なファンアートを、[こちら ](http://fishfingersandscarves.tumblr.com/post/154857836625/a-great-desire-to-love-for-some-strange)でご覧になれます。  
> 　私の[Tumblrアカウント](http://omgkatsudonplease.tumblr.com/)にも、ぜひ遊びにきてくださいね！  
>   
> 【訳者より】  
> 　lily_winterwood さんの “a great desire to love” 日本語翻訳版はいかがでしたか？　最後までお読みいただきありがとうございます！  
> 　Lilyさんは当作品以外にも、素晴らしい「ユーリ!!!」二次創作をたくさん発表されています。ぜひ一度読んでみてくださいね！
> 
> 　(23.12.2018 追記) この翻訳版を、Lilyさんより許可をいただいた上で、日本の投稿サイトPixivにも掲載することになりました。  
>  　[Pixiv版「愛を乞う。」](https://www.pixiv.net/novel/show.php?id=10515757)


End file.
